University of Konaha:The Musical
by Torian
Summary: I think we have an outsider reigning up on our turf," said Ino cocking her eyebrow. "We'll find the dirt we need on her," assured Sakura. "We'd be killing three birds with one stone. Keeping her out of our show, keeping her out of Sasuke's face 2 benefit"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in the first chapter nor any of the songs. I did this on some free time based on some fun. I saw high school musical 3, I loved it, I hated to see the characters leave. I'm writing this fanfic not only because I love Naruto, but as a way to keep High School Musical alive. So yes there will be two more sequels. This will almost be completely different than high school musical obviously, since they're ninjas and not regular teenagers. Now. I wrote this for fun, so no complaints about the songs or whatever because I pre-warned with the title and I'm pre-warning you now, yes there will be singing. No duh! By the way, there aren't going to be High School Musical song repeats. I'll use one and that's only "Can I Have This Dance." That was in three, but I will put it in this one, way along the story line though. You'll hear music, some you'll recognize, some you won't, and then others I'll have just because I made them up, so you'll be able to come up with a tune yourself. So read it, love it, enjoy, I won't disappoint you, it's suppose to be fun so there will be some extra to make the story more interesting. But here's the real summary right now since I couldn't fit it with the space that I had offered to me. I'm experimenting with how I'll do the singing, so for I do let me kno if there's an easier way or if I add something 2 it that's distracting. But just so it won't seem too weird to you, ^ this symbol around a word or letter represents a high note being hit. The first of today's song is by Beyonce Knowles and Marc Anthony, in case u guys wanted to youtube it to hear it just in case it gets to the singing part, "After All Is Said And Done." I'll do that for u guys, it's only fair, well, unless it's a song I completely made up, but yea, here goes.

Summary: Hinata is an incoming sophomore in the University of Konaha for the Strategy of Intelligence. She's a genius, so much so that she was actually promoted into her sophomore year of college (really she's supposed to be a freshmen in collage). Hinata learns very quickly that the school is very common, everyone with their own clicks and boarders. So then, where does she belong? Sasuke is a star ninja in his school for sparing against other ninja throughout the country. He and his team (Naruto, Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba) have always made it to the finals against the sand village but they've lost every year. This year they plan to change that loosing streak. And with Sasuke's brother Itachi as the administrator of the team, being the best at everything, Sasuke looks to impress his brother to finally make him accept him. But during Christmas vacation as everyone is off visiting their families. Sasuke and Hinata enact in a duet at a Charity Fund-raising event for foster children to be sure they have a decent Christmas, but his talent for singing is a secret Sasuke wishes it to remain. Unfortunately during a New Year's Musical tryouts they are overheard by both the drama adviser, Tsunade and the song producer, Shizune, and decided despite the two have never tried out, to make one exception. Sasuke's secret is then revealed when callbacks are posted around campus. And with Sakura and Ino being used to being the stars in every drama production they don't have time for any mistaken entries that posses a threat to them living their dreams on Broadway. Even if it is the hunkalicious Sasuke. Now Sasuke must choose that since he has love for both singing and fighting, the path he wishes to follow. His brother's path and expectations for them to finally beat the sand village and win the championship the school hasn't won in 9 years? Or, to follow the girl of his dreams to the star and opportunities of performing arts.

* * *

Inside the room were peach walls. The shelves filled with books. An a smaller shelf with CDs. The flat screen TV was next to her bed, beautiful music played by Kenny G, played throughout the room. The bed's boarder was against a wall where the bed was nicely made folded under. Nicely fluffed pillows. On each of the beds four sides were pillars. Curtains draped; a real bed for a princess. At the foot stool of the bed was a truck. On top was a small little bed where a little dog lied sleeping. There is a window perpendicular made in fancy designs. Next to her window was a flat screen computer, desk and all with a printer. On the computer it said for chat line, "log in?" under it it also said, "Do you want to inact in voice server chat?" The door to the room was outside would be a balcony with many Christmas lights and large red hibiscus plants. There was a large tree in front of the balcony, a swing with a tire on the end.

In the town the sparkling snow beautifully decorated the ground. Light frost covering the windows, and large snow clumps on the leaves heavily fell off and onto the ground. The shops were all decorated with Christmas lights. Dressed Santas ringing bells for charity. Stores advertising sales. Small children running around playing. Some making snowman, others making snow angels, and children playing old harmful pranks on the adults of the towns. The teen boys picking and flirting with the girls. Friends and families hanging out having fun. The village booming with Christmas music playing, "Frosty the Snow Man."

Going back to the room was someone sitting on the bed along with the booming Kenny G. Music that played, "Champagne." The dog yawned from its bed and sleepily looked up at its owner. The person looked at the dog and smiled genuinely. The owner wore only socks and a long gray Katana pants, legs folded. The Kimono shirt was long made of cotton and navy blue. White crystal stars decorated around it. Draped across their shoulder was purple hair that went up into a beautiful Chinese style bun, chopsticks in her hair. Her eyes were light blue. She was beautiful, silk creamy skin, timid even. She had a face of calmness, leaning her body forward, shoulders up, writing in a pink notebook and humming to herself. Music. Her tune was perfect and on beat. Inside her notebook were song notes and pieces. Rest spots, 8th and quarter notes. And under it all were lyrics, a song meant for a duet titled, "After All Is Said And Done."

The girl furrowed her eybrows mumbling a note and shook her head erasing a music piece inside her notebook. "No that doesn't sound right." She thought for a moment and closed her eyes soaking in the music. She nodded her head and sounded out another note. _"I onced believed that he^arts were ma^de to bleed_." "There we go. Perfect. I knew that note would work!" She quickly scribbled the note humming the tune and notes to her song.

There was a light knock at the door. The girl panicked turning the music down. There was another knock. "Hinata?" called a monotone serious tone. The girl quickly closed her notebook lifting her pillow up. Under it, was a Shakespearean book called, "Midnight Summer's Dream." She switched the books, now having the book in her hand and the notebook there. She brusquely pushed the pillow back neatly in its place as the dog stood up wagging its tail, jumping on the foot of the bed and then sat. It barked at her once as she nodded mouthing 'thank you' to the pup. "Hinata what are you doing in there?"

"Sorry Neji, " answered Hinata pretending to be surprised. "You can come in." She froze in her sentence quickly remember her book wasn't opened. She opened the book about halfway as the door opened, "I didn't hear you calling me?"

Neji walked inside looking at her suspiciously. His attire was the same as Hinata's only he had a sword at his waist and a blue headband on his forehead with a crest in the middle of it. He wore sandals as well as wrist bands with the same color.

The dog barked again and Neji gave him a greeted nod walking inside the room smiling. "No, I apologize Hinata. I had forgotten how soaked in and involved you get when it comes down to your studies," he said. He walked over to Hinata and sat beside her scratching the dog on the back of his head.

"No it's fine. But just because it's Shakespeare doesn't mean it's study. I like Shakespeare. He's a phenomenal writing genius," said Hinata nodding enthusiastically smiling. "Every genius needs a small break at least once in a while."

"And you would know wouldn't you, our little genius," chuckled Neji along with Hinata. "You're right. At this point there isn't much for you to study since you're being transmitted to Konaha University in the leaf village."

"Its not fair though," frowned Hinata. "I'm only 17 and I probably have more credits than any other sophomore at that college. Why can't I just graduate with the other kids my grade? We've moved enough," Hinata mumbled the last sentence scratching the dog's head.

"Don't sound so ungrateful Hinata," Neji said flatly standing up. "The fact is you have no grade. No one is on your level or grade. You are beyond. And right now, officially, you're a sophomore in college. I'd just roll with it."

Hinata frowned averting her eyes from him petting the dog scratching its head. Neji went to the door and froze, then turned to face her. "The Hyuga clan has always been dominate at any and all things. We are very focused and plumish through any weakness or obstacle that gets in our way. Don't get distracted." Hinata nodded obediently and so did he. He then smiled friendly at her. "And look at it this way. You don't have to worry about moving away so much any more. The last thing we wanna do is screw up your college credits if your intelligence surpasses their standards like all the other high schools. And it'll ruin it more and make it more difficult for you when you come in and take over the company. So we won't bother you there in that department. If you do transfer, then it'll be by your choice. And if you do decide to do it then I suggest for you to do it just this once okay?"

Hinata smiled friendly at him. That was definitely something she and Neji could agree on. The friends she would make in college would be keepers. She didn't have to constantly worry about saying good-bye to them every semester. No, this time, it'd be a little different. "Thanks Neji."

He nodded. "If you ever need anything I'm here for you. I'll always be behind you 100% just remember that." Hinata nodded and he left the room closing the door behind him. Hinata frowned turning the stereo up again sitting there motionless. The dog wimped and ran up to her licking her face. Hinata smiled a little but only for that second. She scratched the dog's head while moving her pillow to pull out her notebook entitled,"Hinata's Songs and Lyrics." She slid it across her bed she felt hopeless. Not only would Neji never understand her, but neither would her whole clan. Inside she was deeply upset and angry. "When will I ever break free, and live out--my own dream..." She absently picked up her notebook, the puppy whimper, putting its paws on her crossed thighs. "Are you really such a--what Neji calls.... a distraction.....?"

The dog wagged its tail and barked. Hinata looked over at him as he jumped from the bed and grabbed his leash. He walked in front of her and dropped the leash onto the purple carpet. He barked and took a few steps back wagging his tail expectantly. Hinata laughed rolling her eyes and slipped on her boots. She opened her closet grabbing her coat, ear muffs, and scarf. She picked up the leash and looked down at him.

"You always had a way to try to cheer me up didn't you, Cashmere?" He barked wagging his tail happily. She rolled her eyes again laughing, shaking her head. "And now you want me out in this cold huh?" The dog jumped up and down and ran to her bed. He jumped up and was careful to grab the side of her notebook so as to not get drool on the pages filled with her song lyrics. Cashmere jumped off the bed and slowly approached her wagging his tail slowly approached her wagging his tail slowly. He put the notebook at her feet and barked jumping up and down. "You think I can do it don't ya boy?" Cashmere barked again wagging its tail excitedly. Hinata beamed at him kneeling down to pick up her notebook ruffling Cashmere's fur. "I'm gonna miss you to death when I go to college Cashmere. I wish I could take you with me but I'm not a senior yet. I'll send for you then okay?"

The dog barked and she grinned, "Perhaps I was mistaken and gave you a little less credit than what you were due boy. It seems you're my best friend, and the only one in not only this household, but our whole Hyuga clan that understands me. Yet, I'm supposed to be the next successor over my father's cooperation right?" Hinata laughed hooking the leash on. She hid the notebook inside her inner coat pocket and looked down at Cashmere. "Come on boy, let's go!" She quickly picks up a controller turning off the stereo system. Hinata and the dog walked out the room.

They walked down the stairs, the whole mansion like home was decorated in Christmas decoration. The stair rails were decorated with leafs, lights, and small red ribbons. On the ceiling was a sun screen and crystal teardrop shape chandeliers. But for the holidays, candles were lit and had small gold ribbons. There was a large reef and a red bow over the fireplace that held Christmas stocking and Christmas candles. The dining room had a large Christmas tree decorated with a star on top. The house were covered in Christmas lights and decorations. When Hinata reached the door she and Cashmere stepped on the first step closing the door. The bells rung that hung on the door and she and Cashmere walked into the holiday city.

* * *

Inside a dark room where clamors of weapons coming into contact with each other. Flying into the air two shadows quickly passed one another landing on opposite sides of the sides of the room. One shadow was tall. Long dark blue hair and tied at the end wearing a leaf village head band. He wore a red and black cape, under it though, was a poisonous green colored shirt. On the other side of the room, the shorter shadow. He has short blue hair, carry a practice sword wearing the same head band. His jogging pants were silver, and his kimono style was the same type as the taller older one. The light in the room was dim and quiet. The shadow covered half of the taller ones image as he stood up turning to the shorter shadow. His face seemed rigid as he nodded. "Very good Sasuke that's enough. I don't wanna tire you out before the competition not too far from now, isn't that good enough for you."

"No. Because we're going beyond **this** competition. Measure me at your level."

"This isn't the time. I've noticed your training methods and while I applaud you in your attempts to get better you're doing it in all the wrong ways though. I'll tell you after the competition. You take what I say at heart, but I refuse to tell you anything else and break the spirit of my star leading player," said Itachi.

"So I'm that terrible still huh? All you had to do was tell me, Itachi," he said.

"I am the coach of this defense team alright Sasuke. I don't need this from you right now--**younger **brother." Itachi italicized the last words in warning. "If you're ready to hear my opinion then hear's the truth of it. You can't fight like anything, you're a wild untamed beast. And you were probably accepted and made the time because the school has the expectation that you'll be just as good as me. Though we've won many, you've never won them the way I have in each competition, never outdone. And until you learn to get better you never will. Learn how to focus on your skills."

"What do you think I've been sitting on my ass eating chips, what do you want from me. How do I get better."

Itachi closed his eyes trying to practice patience from the quick irritation he was gaining. He shoock his head turning from him. "By stop acting like a damn fool and being so blind." Itachi walked off leaving an angry fist balled Sasuke alone as he hit the wall out of frustration.

**30 minutes later**

There was a large stadium. The crowd going crazy. Choji, Shino, Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke all had on their team uniforms. Silver Katana pants and a red Katana warrior shirt with gold leaves decorated on them. Each of them had swords on their hips and their leaf headbands on their forehead. All the guys were talking in a group except for 2. Deep in the back of the locker room were Sasuke and Naruto having their own conversation as Naruto was tying his boot and Sasuke setting up his sword around his waist.

"Whoa that's pretty rough Sasuke. I'm sorry to hear that," was all Naruto could mumble concerned after Sasuke told him the whole story.

"What's with him!" Sasuke said smacking a locker. "What does he expect out of me? What, does he not think I'm good enough?"

"I don't think so. I mean you can't be that terrible. Our team is kicking but thanks to you. You're our team leader. And it's because of you we have a 53-0 record. That hasn't been a school record since---"

"Yeah I know," said Sasuke cutting him off. "Since my brother transferred here his sophomore year and was team leader of the Defense Team."

Naruto looked at him sadly absently replying. "Yeah. But isn't that a good thing? Sasuke you have a lot to be proud of. You've outdone alot of people throughout the college history of players. You shouldn't let your brother rain on your parade. We have one more competition left and we're in the finals. We're almost to the semi-finals until we wipe the ass floor with the sand village."

Sasuke chuckled. "I think you need an English lesson on common English compounded with profanity."

"Please don't mention school I'm getting stressed in the head thinking about that 126 page thesis paper I still have to do by the end Christmas break."

"You knuckle-head are you crazy! You haven't started that yet, it's a huge grade how are you gonna pull that off!" panicked Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled nervously scratching his head. "I don't know, hey what can I say, I'm a procrastinator."

"Psht. Idiot," mumbled Sasuke shaking his head. Sasuke sighed. "I just hope I don't screw up and loose this one for us."

"You'll be fine, believe it! And even if we do loose, we'll be 53-1 and we'll have to go against the University of the Mist again, win and still go to finals either way kicking the sand village's butt!"

"Still..."

"What?"

"Remember last year at the finals. It was my first time here, we went to the finals, and we lost. Maybe after I disappointed him then---"

"Oh no you don't. I'm not gonna sit here and let my best friend blame himself for something like that. You gotta remember what the situation was back then. Any of us would have done the same thing," said Naruto.

"Not Itachi."

"Fuck him Sasuke. He's not you."

"You're right. Cause had I been strong enough that situation wouldn't have even happened and we would have won the Country Cup Championship. How long has it been since we won it?" Naruto gulped saying nothing. "Well Naruto I'm waiting. How long has it been."

"9 years," he mumbled lowly to himself.

"How long?" asked Sasuke placing his hand over his ear so he could hear.

"9 years," Naruto repeated sourly.

"Exactly. After my brother graduated from this college this team has had a long loosing streak. After 4 years he comes to work here and we have another five year loosing streak. Oh and let's not forget since we were all freshmen that year that we account for one of those years we lost within those 5 years."

Naruto smiled patiently at him and nodded. "I understand your frustration. I really do. We'll talk later but right now we have 3 minutes before game time."

Sasuke nodded turning around. Naruto grabbed his shoulder forming a face of concern. "Sasuke, you're gonna need to learn to loosen up a bit. Look when we go out there, I don't care how many different emotions you have about your brother-- when you see him in the next few minutes. Don't take it out on the battle field. Don't prove him right, prove him wrong."

"You think it'll matter?"

"We'll win. OR does that not matter to you any more. Itachi is only our adviser--coach per say. You do what you have to do for the love of the sport and because you wanna win the finals. You brother is secondary. And I don't know about Itachi but rise together or fall, we're still a team. You're our leader too? We're counting on you. And your mood, will infect us as quick as cancer. You have to get together. Houses don't stand without support," smiled Naruto.

"That was crony Naruto," said Sasuke laughing.

"Hey, I get gold stars for tryin'" said Naruto.

"Okay gold star let's go," said Sasuke as they left the back. They walked and stood lined up against the guys as Naruto and Sasuke took their places in front all of them stood disciplinary, like soldiers. Opening the locker door walking down the aisle between between Sasuke and the others and then the lockers. Itachi walked down the isle looking at all of their faces, giving a special glare that to refocus. Itachi looked at his watch and then back at the team.

"Congratulations," he began. "You all made it this far. And it has taken you this far. You are men that know what you want and worked for it, fought for it-- and look at the result!"

The boys all whooped and cheered getting hyped up. "That's the spirit, get excited. You have that right, we all worked as a team and as a team worked for a common goal and that is...finally kicking the University of Sand's ass this year. Their 9 year winning streak has come to an end I'm that much confident."

The boys cheered again, Itachi pacing back and forth smiling, getting a little excited himself. "You have broken a record--reached a record."

---Sasuke grimaced at his brother's quick change. He wouldn't give him the credit, pissing him off even more. He hated being constantly reminded of his brother's superiority. Itachi ignored his stares and continued. "You have reach a record that's hasn't been reached in a decade. And the college administrator is very proud. Now then, Omega take your position!"

Naruto quickly swung out his sword spinning and jumped to Itachi landing keeping his position.

"Leader of this team, Alpha!" Itachi called. He looked coldly at Sasuke. Sasuke returning the glare. "Take your position."

Sasuke quickly withdrew his sword doing even more complex moves with his sword than Naruto had. His sword hit the wind painting pictures in the air as he did two 360 side turns landing in front of the door in battle position. Itachi looked back at his watch then back at his team. "There are 10 seconds left. To be victorious in anything you must past obstacles and endure much. That way when victory is won, you may cherish it. You have endured much gentlemen. But today, you enter another level. Today, you are nearly done passing the obstacle. Victory is in your grasp. And I know you want it bad enough, your work, your winning scale, and the determination proves that. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. So keep that victory in your head. Grasp it, embrace it." A loud horn blew signaling the competition was ready to commence. Itachi nodded turning from them. He walked past Naruto who stood back up. He walked to the door where Sasuke was and ignored him for a moment grabbing the handle. Sasuke tensed as Itachi then looked down at him. "Don't mess up," he mumbled.

Itachi then walked out and Sasuke flinched with anger. He turned to his team lifting up his sword. "File Line," cried Sasuke calling them out.

The boys, still lined, marched behind Naruto who led the march toward Sasuke. When they were close enough, Naruto nodded and Sasuke began to march outside the gym to the hall whose doors were opened at the end to the battle field that at the end that lied in the interior of the building.

It was dark filled with flashing lights and screaming fans. Cameras were there shooting the event to their team's college campus for those who couldn't make it out to the game. Each defensive team marched out into the middle of the field shaking one anothers hand as a respectful gesture and, still single file, orderly marched to the judges stopping at a certain meter. The 3 judges looked at them. The one on the far right lifted up the green flag. Naruto smiled. "So I see they've decided to do the ability field huh? I wonder what's the genre."

"We'll see, which means after this event is either the war event or tournament. You and I always battle the oppossite teams's Alpha and Omega last. I'm having you call this one alright Naruto."

"You can count on it lieutenant," nodded Naruto.

The judge then spoke, "....it will concern of 3 genre's. Stealth intelligence, and ability. You are not required 3 player but for this even you are required 2 players."

"Naruto," mumbled Sasuke.

"I got ya," Naruto quickly replied. He then turned to his teammates. "Omega: Reporting team players Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara for this event!"

The two men quickly stepped out, the crowd going wild taking more pictures. Sasuke closed his eyes trying to remain calm as the other team called out their players. He breathed evenly opening his eyes. "Let's go!" he mumbled. Even though from the shadows of the piers he seen his brother staring straight at him.

* * *

**4th quarater 3:15 left on the clock**

All the guys were injured but mostly alright as they cheered on the side lines for their team leader. The score was tied 62-62. Itachi stood on the side behind his teammates watching, arms closed. The crows was going crazy standing up clearing. Sasuke's uniform was slashed, his shoulder somewhat bleeding. His opponent had a fractured arm and his short had a hole revealing the bruised gap on his stomach. He was bleeding, sweating, and messed up too. But neither of the team thought of giving up. There was one minute left. Each of the team members quickly grabbed a sword throwing it to their leaders. They both bought theirs without looking leaving the audience on the edge of their seats screaming crazily as the opponents circled one another cautiously. They both then charged at one another. Swords clashing scraping up the other's clothes.

"Come on Sasuke, you can do it yeah!" cheered Naruto.

"Come on Uchiha let's go, you've almost got it take it home!" cheered Kiba.

"His left side! Aim there he's weaker on his left side!" called Shino.

"Left?" mumbled Sasuke jumping back to dodge the sword's attack. "Is he sure?"

Sasuke and his opponent quickly jumped in the air doing tricks attacking are another. Sasuke smiled. He noticed Shino was right, he was much slower on his left side. And he was using fascinating tricks to put a facade to block the face and gain points at the same time. That's when he knew. he had to either cut him or knock him unconscious. It's the only way the team would win. They landed back on the ground, the crowd in an uproar. 20 seconds left of the clock. Sasuke pointed his sword at his opponent charging towards him, the opponent doing the same as they jumped into the air. Flash of pictures going. Itachi smiled nodding and left.

"Hey!" called Shikamaru.

"Yeah where are you going?" said Naruto outraged.

"Party's on me," he said shooing them away.

The team looked at him confused.

"Jerk. This the biggest moment in Sasuke's life and if he wins it, Sasuke's gonna be so hurt he didn't see it," said Naruto.

"I feel sorry for him I admit. Must be hard having to live with that," said Kiba.

"Why's he so alienated. I feel like he just abandoned the team," said Choji.

"Skip him. Jerk," said Naruto turning back to the battle field.

Sasuke and the opponent landed on separate sides of the field keeping their positions. The horn blew, time was out. The crowd gasped watching. After a moment the opponent grabbed his stomach, a string of blood emitting as he fell to his knees.

"You bastard. He got me," he mumbled laughing as he went unconscious. Everyone in the crowd cheered aloud as the horn blew once more. The score board showed 82-78. So even if Sasuke hadn't have gotten him they would have won point wise as long as he didn't get hit. The team ran over to him cheering jumping up and down offering, 'good job's ', hugs, shaggying one anothers hair and what not for their victory. Sasuke smiled of joy breathing hard looking around the room. When he didn't see Itachi he looked back at Naruto and he frowned in response shaking his head, Sasuke felt hurt and disappointed. Was he really that much waste of his brother's air space? Sasuke walked out the crowd going into the locker room throwing his sword at a locker.

Pretty soon, it had gotten late. The game was long over. Sasuke wondered how long he'd remained in his position. He stood up and took a cold shower in deep shock. He quickly changed into some gray cotton kimono pants to protect him from the winter's cold and hist jet blue blue kimono shirt, the same style as his warrior uniform with buttons on them. He pulled out his gloves, earmuffs, and a scarf walking out into the hall.

He gasped to see all of his team mates still there.

"I thought you guys left?" said Sasuke speechless.

"Well it took ya long enough," said Shikamaru. Choji nudged him as the others shot him evil glares.

"Not without you we weren't," smiled Naruto. "You did a great thing."

"I'll say. We won because a you," said Shino.

"So we thought, 'hey there's no way we're having a victory party without the person responsible for our victory right?'" said Kiba.

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks you guys. And while I do appreciate your loyalties, I'm afraid I have to decline," he shook his head.

"What?!" the team said in unison in shock.

"What a drag. Told ya we coulda left him," said Shikamaru.

"Well why not?" asked Naruto.

"I feel like crap. I mean--look at you and then look at me. And I'm the one who won it for us, I'll damper our victory party. Really, just let me go," replied Sasuke.

"We can cheer you up. We can just get Naruto to say or do something stupid. Not that it'll need much work, it'll do such wonders I promise. Works all the time for anyone down in the dumps," said Shino.

"Yeah but--" Naruto froze catching it. "Hey come say that shit to my face dirt bag! And I'd appreciate if you guys would stop clowning me like I'm not 'right" here!" snapped Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled.

"See? And that proves my theory," said Shino.

"Very funny smart ass," mumbled Naruto haughtily.

"Are you really sure about this Sasuke?" asked Kiba concerned.

"Yeah you guys go on ahead, I'll catch back up with you when I get back to the hotel alright?" replied Sasuke.

"Just don't be out too late," said Choji. "Itachi'll wail on us if you aren't, separating like this and letting you go off on your own."

Sasuke laughed darkly turning around and before leaving said, "He won't miss me. He's an only child, remember?" And walked off.

"Issues," called Shikamaru when he was sure Sasuke was gone from hearing distance.

"Well yeah wouldn't you," said Shino turning to him.

"Come on, let's get out of here, its way too late as it is," said Naruto sadly. They all nodded and left.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the town. It was around 10:00 p.m, and it had begun to snow. He took pride soaking in the beautiful lights and the Christmas mood the town had. It seemed to make him all the more at ease and peaceful. He then walked past an open foster home building. The door was opened leading down stairs, like an old hidden bar mill when drinking was illegal. Outside was a guy wearing a Santa suit ringing the bell, a bucket in front of him. The sign next to it said, 'Charity Fund-raising Event.'

"Hm," thought aloud Sasuke interested. As he approached he heard people down stairs singing. He shrugged putting $50 in the bucket. The fake Santa said, "Merry Christmas" and Sasuke went down stairs to check everything out.

* * *

Not long after, Hinata and Cashmere were walking down the road in town. She sighed heavily out of breath trying to remain calm. "Darn it Cashmere, I wish you'd told me how late it'd gotten at the park. I would have stopped writing the song you know geese," said Hinata in her own complaint.

Cashmere growled a little out of irritation and Hinata smiled. "Okay, okay, so it wasn't so bad. So stopping me wasn't the point." She laughed. "I suppose you're right. At least I did finish it finally. Thanks Cashmere," Hinata said pulling the notebook out. Cashmere barked.

They heard loud music, and whoever was singing it she could tell that they were singing, 'This Christmas.' She and Cashmere stopped to look at the sign that was in front of the building that read, 'Charity Fund-raising Event.'

"Ho-oh!" greeted the fake Santa standing at the door. "Do you mind donating to the children at this foster home Ms. It's really for a good cause, only the children are benefiting. We really wanted them to have a decent Christmas this year since the city has stopped paying for them. It's been hard, please it's for their Christmas."

Hinata smiled. "Sure." she then deposited two $500 dollar bills to the bucket. The man removed his fake beard unsure of what he just saw, shocked, making sure what she'd given him was right.

"Well Merry Christmas to you too young lady, may god bless you highly!" he said in aghast.

"Anything for the children. May we come in?"

"Oh but of course, yes, yes, go on right ahead," he said politely.

Hinata smiled as she and Cashmere went down the stairs from the foster home. Inside were children running around playing. And you can tell the clothes the kids were wearing were hand-me-downs. Adults were chatting and drinking hot cocoa. Some of them were even playing with the kids. There were Christmas decoration hung everywhere. Lights, painted reindeer around the walls. There was a stage with someone still singing,'This Christmas." Someone next to the stage was playing the piano, and another one was using the sound system. On the front were two TVs, on was off, and the other was on with the lyrics flowing down from it. There were some people gathered at the front of the stage smiling and listening. Attached to the stage were buckets for more people to donate.

In the back of the stage was a large Christmas tree decorated with a star on top but it wasn't glowing. Hinata seen someone working on that. The lights were very dim. It was no wonder they fund-raised, they didn't have much. But they still happy and the values didn't matter, one of her many joys of why she loved Christmas. She walked and bumped into someone, "Sorry," both of them said in unison out of habit, but they never looked at one another. Hinata continued walking, she shivered feeling a little cold. Which wasn't too surprising since the door upstairs was still opened.

"Oh, look at the pretty puppy!" screetched a child in glee.

Hinata looked up to see 3 children running towards her. Two girls and a boy. The boy wearing a cap.

"Whoa lady, cool dog, what kind is it?" he said.

"A gold retriever," replied Hinata proudly.

"Awe he's so cute!" said the other girl with shaggy dirty blond hair.

"Can we play with him," said the girl who spoke first.

"Sure," she turned to Cashmere smiling, "Are you up for these little tykes Cashmere? Think you can keep up?"

The dog barked wagging its tail running off with the kids happily. She laughed walking to the bar grabbing a cup of hot cocoa watching the kids play with Cashmere as she enjoyed the scene and listened to the music from the verse the girl was singing from the song. _"And this Chirst^mas! Will be, a very special Christ^mas for me. Let's go! Presents and cards are here, my wor^ld is fi^lled with cheer_...." the girl was singing.

Sasuke smiled looking around the room; he was about ready to leave as tired as he was. He knew that from bumping into someone earlier he suddenly felt a little guilty wishing he'd offered a better apology. He wasn't that much in a hurry. He sighed shooing the thought away and was prepared to leave until he seen a broken wheel on a fire truck. He picked up the truck and the broken wheel that was next to it attempting to fix it as the music continued.

"_Oooh the fire side is blazing bright. We're caro^ling through the Ni^-ight! And this Christmas, will be so very special Christ^mas...for you and me^! yes, it will be, Shake a hand now, come on everybody shake a hand now _(there's a small clap going along with the beat) _Family and we'll be togeth^er! To make this Christmas brighter, ye-as we....^^will!"_

The girl finished her last number and everyone in the room applauded her cheering. A few people putting a couple of dollars into the bucket. She bowed leaving the stage as a woman wearing a Christmas hat took her place on the stage with a microphone. She had short curly long purple hair.

"Thank you, thank you. That was very nice. Again I would like to say how much the foster home, "Down the Lake," appreciates all of your donations this special time of year, to make sure that these kids can have a descent Christmas. Your presence here make our hearts fill with joy and lets us know that each and every one of us has good somewhere in their hearts and we hope you and all your families a Merry Christmas. Interact with the children, sing, buy hot cocoa. It is all for a good cause of the the children. Now give yourselves a hand clap."

The room busted into cheers clapping and so did Hinata and Sasuke from the separate areas they were in.

"And now," she continued, "we would like for a next group to come up." She looked around and no one attempted to move. "Come on ladies and gentlemen. Anyone? It's for a good cause, show off your talents?" There was still silence in the room. Everyone continuing their business talk, laughing, playing, and drinking cocoa. Hinata payed her no attention as she nonchalantly took a sip from her cup. Sasuke was still tinkering with the toy.

The woman sighed hopelessly putting her hands on her hips. "Well since we've had so many solos, Mike," she called. The guy at the sound equipment reacted. "Turn that second TV on. We'll just have a duet instead. And since you people want to act all shy, I'll help you overcome your fears. I'll choose randomly," she smiled. She looked around calling Mike and the guy who was working on getting the lights on the star work work, up, as they stood on the bottom of the stage ready to move when she said move. She looked more intensely and smiled. "You-- over there by the cocoa bar table--"

Mike quickly went towards the bar and grabbed Hinata.

"Huh? Wait--!" she panicked.

"And you," the woman said pointing directly at Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped so startled he managed to push the wheel into the truck fixing it. He dropped it as the other guy grabbed him pushing him in the direction of the stage at the front, everyone applauding. The kids ran over to the truck and looked back at Sasuke waving and saying thank you. Both Sasuke and Hinata were pulled on the stage as the second screen of the TV turned on.

Hinata folded her arms looking around the room panicked. All eyes were on her, and suddenly, she felt belittled. She wanted to run.

"Congrats you two," said the woman quietly looking at both of them, who looked rather awkward.

"Uh, I believe we have a problem here," said Sasuke.

"Come on you guys, it won't be so bad," she encouraged.

"I don't sing," he said flatly.

"You either?" she said as both she and Sasuke looked at Hinata. She backed down quickly shaking her head.

"Oh come on I don't buy that! I can understand if you're shy but it's for the children."

"I donated out of the goodness of my heart and fixed a toy. Now you're telling me I'm wrong by not helping these kids out because I choose not to sing?" said Sasuke insulted.

"Oh no!" The woman said backing down blushing embarrassed panicking. "Come on you two, it's the spirit of Christmas."

"What can two people possibly sing for the season?" shrugged Sasuke.

"Well...?" the woman said thoughtfully aloud not really sure shrugging.

"And there you go, I'm outta here," he said putting his hands in his picket turning to leave.

"Wait!" she said trying to stop him. The woman bumped into Hinata. Hinata gasped dropping her notebook on the floor as the woman turned upon it and picked it up. Sasuke then turned around trying to figure out what was going on.

"Wait, um--please...don't look at those, it's not--!" begged Hinata in hesitation and panic. The woman opened the notebook anyway reading the lyrics and humming some of the notes.

She nodded pleased at her work. "Hey this is really good. And it's a duet, how convienent for such a tight situation we're in," she said eyeing Sasuke with a sly smile.

"No, it's not--" pleaded Hinata. But the woman passed the notebook to Mike.

"Jump on that and get it started," she said jumping off the stage. The man working on the Christmas Star on the tree shoved the mics into their hands turning them on. A loud pitch sound reacted as it landed on their hands hurting everyone's ears. Now, all eyes were on them.

"Good luck, and hey look at it this way. you may not regret it," he laughed walking off the stage looking at Hinata and Sasuke.

"I don't sing," said Sasuke more warningly and plainly.

"Wait please!" called out Hinata to the woman. The woman turned around. "Um--excuse me but....uh--could we not do this--at least this song I mean. I just finished it earlier on today and there may still be some quirks and it's drafted so you may can't read it and--" said Hinata overwhelmed.

"We can read it just fine, we're setting up the sound and everything to give your song the right environment as best as possible for what we have, to shine. After all, what better way to see how your song sounds then just testing it right now." Hinata frowned and the woman smiled looking at both Hinata and Sasuke winking at them. "Have more faith in your selves. It's Christmas, you never know what miracles are liable to occur. The impossiblities are possible. And look, they're waiting for you," she said pointing to the patiently waiting audience who stopped all activity.

Hinata's face went pale and she gulped. Sasuke looked out into the crowd and growled of irritation.

"Fine. For the kids," he finally mumbled, defeated.

"Calm down kid, we aren't torturing you. And you..." the woman looked at Hinata and she blushed. "Come on. I know you have a voice. I'm a music teacher and I read your song and the music. Girl, it's beautiful. The crowd's gonna love it! Have more faith in it. we do, so so should you." She walked off as the music began, there were sparkles shooting off magic sounds for speacial effects. Hinata held onto the microphone. She looked hesitantly sideways at Sasuke who hesitantly looked over at her. They quickly looked away from one another and concentrated on the tv in front of them. All of a sudden the lights grew dimmer as everything was beautiful and glowing, except the star on the tree of course.

The sparkles from the music began again as Hinata closed her eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes feeling awkward. If she wouldn't do something soon he'd just leave her standing there and walk out. He was nervous, he didn't even get this much attention in any of his games or on campus for being the star player on the defense team.

_"Here I am,"_ mumbled Hinata singing. Her voice came out smooth, like silk and on perfect beat. _"Looking in the...spirit."_

Sasuke opened his eyes turning to her in shock. He was speechless and in shock. She sounded beautiful, and he felt so intemidated, yet encouraged by her beautiful voice. He quickly switched back and forth between she and his tv so that he knew when he was cued in. He certainly didn't want to ruin the flow as she continued singing. _"An open face. The pain e^rased. And now the sk^y is clearer. I can see the sun... [_People from the outside began to come into the building smiling while others already inside ran up closer to the stage filling the buckets with money] _Now that all is..all is said and done....oooh oh." _Hinata panicked turning around but froze as Sasuke took over begining to sing to call her back.

"**_There you ar^e. _**[Hinata turned back around in shock as Sasuke smiled] **_Always strong when..._**[he takes his hand out offering it to her] **_I ne^ed you! _**[Hinata blushes taking his as as he pulls her back to the front of the stage turning to face one another.] **_You let me g^ive. And now I need, se^riously and pro^tec^ted. With the one _**[he looks at her winking] _**I will love**_ [Hinata blushes] **_Now that all is...all is said and done._**

_"I onc^ed believed that he^earts were m^ade to bleed! _[Hinata smiles looking back at the room filled with audience.]

[Sasuke moving his shoulders to the beat smiling over at Hinata] "**_Inside I once believed that hearts were made to bleed _**[Hinata beams at him] **_uuuh oh yeah..._**[he winks at her] **_oh baby..._**

[she smiles shaking her body shyly is the crowd claps cheering them on] "_And now I'm not afraid _[hesitantly looks over back at Sasuke and he turns to her shrugging his shoulders embarrassingly.] _to say..._

"_**I need **(I need!_[walking towards one another looking deep into each others eyes]) **you**"

Both: **_I ne^^^ed you!_**

"_So stay...(**with...**_[ they entangle one another with their hands comming closer]) _with--with me..._

_"**With me, with me, with me ba^bay....**_"

"_With these prec--(**prec--**_) --_cious _(**_--cious_**) _hours _(**_yeah...._**)

"_Greet each dawn"_

[Sasuke smiles broadly shaking his head looking at her and she blushes pushing a strand behind her hair turning back to the crowd] "**_Greet each dawn_**"

[she hesitantly turns back to him smiling] "_...in o^pen arms"_

[he returns the smiling at her nudging his shoulders toward her teasing and she chuckles] "**_Open arms..."_**

Both [they turn singing to each other]: **_And dre^eam into^ to^moo^orow...._**

"_Where there's on (**on--**_)_ly love (**love baybae...**_).

Both: **_After alllll is---all is said and done..._**

[everyone clapping with the beat with musical interlude]

_"**Yeaaaaaah baby **_[he and Hinata start dancing a bit moving their bodies as the crowd contines to cheer]"

_"Oooooo ooooh ba^by!"_

_"**Inside I onced believed....that hearts were ma^de to blee^eeeed oh yeah.....oooo yeah. I'll never**_"

"_I'll never be afraid to say!"_

**_" I need _**(_I need!_) **_you...."_**

**_I NE^ED YOU!_**

"_So here--_(both of them look to the crowd)--_here we are_(**_here are..._**) _in the still __of_....(she turns to look up at Sasuke who returns her stare) _this moment...."_

**_"This mo^ment..."_**

"_The fear is gone."_

**_"Gone..."_**

[Hinata smiles] "..._hope lives on"_

**_"Livin on..." _**

[they turned back to the audience, hands gripped in one anothers]**_ "We found a Ha^appy ending! For there's on^ly love...."_**

_"Only love_...[she looks up at him and he smiles]. _And this sweet..._[they begin spinning around each other spreading on the stage not letting go of each others hands]"

**_"Sweet!"_**

**_SWE^EEET LOOOOOVE! AFTER ALL IS....! ALL IS SAID AND DO^OOOONEE!!!!_**

"_Oooooh oooooh hoooooo yeah...._[they stop and he spins her pulling her into his arms, now more closer than they ever were].

**_"yeah babae.... After all..."_**

_"All"_

**_"is" _**

"_is^"_

_**All is said**_ [they look deeply into one another's eyes. Almost as though they're going to kiss] **_and...._**[pause for a moment until their body and shoulders relax exhaling in relief] **_Do^ooonee... _**[the star of the Christmas tree behind then lit up brightly as everyone gasped.]

The song was over and the lights turned on. The room was filled with loud applause. Buckets were filled with overflowing money at the front of the stage. the star shined brightly. Hinata and Sasuke looked at one another shyly still holding one another's hand, now noticing how uncomfortably close they were. They blushed embarrasssed and quickly let one another's hand go.

Sasuke tried to play off a cool look while Hinata rubbed her arm. The crowd went wild as both of them hesitantly looked back at one another. Sasuke smiled warmly holding his hand out offering a handshake. Hinata looked down at his hand then looked back at him smiling as she accepted the hand shake.

"Uchiha!" said Sasuke trying to talk over the loud noise. "Sasuke, Uchiha." He smiled and Hinata chuckled.

"Hinata Hyuga," she replied.

Mike jumped back on the stage handing Hinata her notebook. "Ms. That's a very beautiful song you got there. So, tell me, was it exactly the way you imagined it? I mean look at the crowd here--they loved it. And thanks to you two, we've raised over $7,000 in donations."

"Whoa!" Sasuke and Hinata said in unison shocked.

"Seriously?" said Sasuke impressed.

Both he and Hinata looked out to see the major crowd they had pulled in. Hinata looked back at Mike smiling taking her notebook back.

"No," answered Hinata. "It was better than what I imagined. Much better. It thrived to life." She shrugged modestly blushing in embarrassment looking up at him. "Thank you. I--I didn't know it'd do this."

"Like I said earlier," said the curly haired woman breaking through the conversation smiling walking onto the stage with her on personal microphone in hand. "See what happens around Christmas. And look at ya'll, ya'll even lit the star up, now that's mad chemestry!"

Both Sasuke and Hinata blushed and avoided looking at one another as the woman continued. "But seriously though, do you see what I mean. An unnormal amount of miracles." She took both of their microphones and looked from them to the tree smiling slyly. "Ah. I wonder if something other than the star sparked. You two looked quite comfortable. Nice concert by the way." She chuckled walking off as she went up to the stage leaving both Sasuke and Hinata's face completlely red. She went up to the stage making more announcements, the same as when Hinata and Sasuke first arrived. Two more people walked on stage and began to sing the Celine Dione song, "I'm alive."

Hinata, embarrassed of herself quickly jumped off the stage running through the crowd to leave. When Sasuke caught her, he quickly chased after her. "Hey! Wait!" he called out to her pushing through the crowd.

Hinata quickly picked up little Cashmere as she ran up the stairs into the streets of Christmas bells. The fake Santa and the metal basket no long there. She straightend her coat until she heard someone calling out to her. "Hey wait!" the familar voice said.

Hinata looked at the doorway confused to see Sasuke emerging from the door, breathing a little exhausted from the running and pushing through the crowd. Cashmere barked welcoming wagging his tail looking back and forth between she and Sasuke. "Yes..." was all she could manage to say.

Sasuke shrugged walking towards her putting his hand in his pocket. "Well you left sort of early and I realized how late it was. You shouldn't walk home all by yourself."

"And you assume to protect me," Hinata smiled challenging.

"Have no doubts you can handle yourself. But--" Sasuke smiled.

"It just wouldn't be in my character to let such an attractive woman like yourself walk the late night hours. I don't care if it is Christmas. We have the Grinch and Scrouge too."

Hinata laughed and Sasuke smiled. "Well I suppose if it'll cause you to loose sleep I don't see why not. But my house really isn't too far and---" Cashmere quickly jumped our her arms to Sasuke barking excitedly and wagging its tail. He picked up his leesh offering it to him. Hinata gasped. "Traitor!" she hissed out at him playfully.

Sasuke laughed scratching the dog's head. "Apparantly your dog is saying otherwise and wouldn't mind the company," said Sasuke.

"Oh fine. Thanks alot Cashmere," said Hianta as Sasuke took the leesh standing up. The dog barked twice wagging its tail as they began to walk the steets passing street lights and decorations. For a little while they walked in silence. Embarrassed, not knowing what to say. Sasuke looked in the sky, and without looking at Hinata said, "That song was really beautiful. You felt the heart in it. The escaping emotions. Did you really write all of that by yourself?"

Hinata scratched her ear embarrassingly and nodded. "Yeah," she replied.

"Well it's really good," said Sasuke turning to her. "You write music, but as well as you sing no one else shouldn't have the right to sing those songs but you. Not if all of them sound like that they shouldn't."

"I'm alright. But you really bought out the song. You lied, I thought you said you didn't sing," teased Hinata playfully bumping into him.

"I don't. I didn't say I couldn't," he smiled.

"Ah, a pun on words I see," laughed Hinata.

"Naturally," said Sasuke cockily as they both laughed. "But I just wonder about you. You seem to have such a shaddered and broken soul." Hinata stopped and froze and so did Sasuke. "Sorry. I didn't mean to come off on you like that, especially since you just met me not even 15 minutes ago."

"No, no, it's okay. The song must have reflected it or maybe you're just observant," Hinata said brushing it away. She was now walking faster.

"Let me try another angle. Have you been writting songs your whole life?" he asked.

"Yes. Actually I have," said Hinata looking up at him. "I actually went to music school to learn how to play both the flute and piano and learned how to read music. And write it. It's a passion I love to do." She smiled with excitement. Sasuke smiled nodding as their walk slowed down.

"Yeah I can tell. Your eyes beam with passion about it. I think you'll make it. And you know what," said Sasuke stopping. "I'll be the 1st member starting a Hinata producer fan club."

Hinata laughed shaking her head. "You're really funny you know that. So enough about me, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. I can tell your voice is trained, not that that's bad or anything. And you hit all the notes that showed up on the tv screen. So you know to to read music too," said Hinata.

"It's okay to listen to," Sasuke shurgged smiling guiltily and nonchalnatly.

"Oh come on, what's the big secret? Please," laughed Hinata. "I won't tell. What was it? Was it kryptonite and now you're a god among god singer?" teased Hinata.

Sasuke laughed at this. He knew he was descent, but personally himself, he didn't think he was all that. And for good reason, he never had ANYONE hear him sing to get an opinion on how well he could sing. And now he finally opened up to her to recieve that opinion, his first one. Maybe he was good, better than what he thought. He could tell that despite the joke she was being serious about him being a skillful singer. And she wasn't saying it just to be nice.

"Well," Sasuke began. "My mother used to sing at clubs. Our family wasn't really all that high up in money. But we did the best we could at the time with what we had But we never worreid cause we had two things. We had Love, and then, we had each other. My mom taught me how to sing. And my uncle wrote the songs so that's why I knew how to read music notes. From him."

"Wow, what an amzing story. Your mom and uncle should be proud of the man you grew up into then," smiled Hinata.

Sasuke smiled sarcastically and bitterly nodding his head as he turned his face from her. "Yeah, I'm sure they would be."

"Would? That's past tense, so then..." said Hinata sadly.

Sasuke politely cut her off to answer her unasked question. "My mom and uncle died a long time ago when I was still really young. Scared me for life. My dad grew suspicious of my mom and uncle at the club. And he was getting jealous from all the attention she was giving her brother and not him, her husband. So you can imagine what he suspected of it." Sasuke shrugged.

"That's sick," said Hinata.

"He was a very mentally sick minded man he was," said Sasuke. Hinata listened attentively as Sasuke continued. "So his jealously took over. And he went and killed them. Both of them." Hinata gasped and Sasuke continued as they were now far beyond the town. "So then, he killed her whole family, and his. Children and babies alike, it didn't matter to him. He was a sick minded man, as I said earlier. And then...lastly. He came after me. My father is the top dog fighter in my city, the champion. And though we were never that close..." Sasuke's face became entranced and Hinata grabbed his arm out of an act of comfort and he looked down at her hurt. "He tried to kill his own son. The one would continue his patheic bloodline and last name." He turned from Hinata continuing to walk, Cashmere whimpering at his story also. Sasuke's face became more stern and strong, "But then, my brother came in to save me. And he killed my father ending his life life. He had to, he was the only one who could take my father down, the only one who was more skilled than him."

"So now all that's left of your whole family are just you and your brother? How aweful," said Hinata compassionately.

"Yeah," he replied. Not as if it really mattered, he might as well been alone, was the only thought flowing through his mind.

"Man, can't say I have a story like that," mumbled Hinata sadly.

"I can't say I wish this storyline on anyone. Not even my greatest enemy," Sasuke admitted. "But to end the story, I kept up with singing and reading music notes to keep the memory of my mom and uncle alive. Other than faint memories, it's the only thing I feel as their influence I have left of them to carry on. So I keep it so that I never loose it. Because then I'll feel like I'm loosing them all over again."

"So you and your Dad were never that close. So, should I assume your unlce was more like your dad than your dad was supossed to be,"asked Hinata. Sasuke looked at her in shock and she quickly backed down blushing. "Sorry, it's none of my buisness I shuldn't have even asked."

"Oh no, no it's not your fault you're fine it's just...you're quiet ingenuitive do you know that?"

"Nice vocab word," Hinata chuckled.

"But no you're right. My uncle was a much more better father figure than my Dad was."

"I'm sorry to hear that Sasuke. I really am. The whole thing really. I didn't think all of that connected to you singing. So it must be a little more important to you than me. I feel so bad just taking it for granted," said Hinata looking down at the ground sadly.

"Oh no, don't look at it like that now, the love for the music is still the same," smiled Sasuke trying to cheer her up.

"But still..." said Hinata looking over at him. "I have to admit it's not something I'd pick up looking at you for the first time. You seem to be treating life just fine.."

"Well then that just means you don't know me, so of course it wouldn't be the first thing you'd think looking at someone. When we run into people or even glimpse at them, what their life style is like isn't the first thing that comes to mind."

"True," Hinata pointed out.

"But even still you don't let the past stop you from living life. Life doesn't care-- you're no one special, it'll just leave you behind if it's going somewhere, it's just up to you to keep up with it's pace and deal. You're useless and dead if you remain stuck in the past."

"That's quite an astrophism," she said.

They looked at one another and smiled quickly turning away when Sasuke looked up he gasped in shock. "This is your house!? It's a freakin' mansion!"

The house was immense that you could see the crystal glass chandeliers hanging and sparkiling from the outside stretching out to 12 feet as they walked throught the fancy pearly black gates. Hinata smiled taking the leesh out his hand while he was distracted picking up Cashmere walking to the porch and he followed her.

"Please don't seem so intemidated. Despite the house, which..." she rolls her eyes. "Reveals our family's income, I'm not the stereootypic girl that comes with money... really," pleaded Hinata.

"Yeah I know that's why I'm so shocked," he looks at Hinata. "You're really down to earth and know the real stuff that's going on under you even though you're so high up there. I gotta say I'm impressed."

"Not all rich people are such narcissist Sasuke. Most of them, but not all," informed Hinata.

"And you're part of the not all percentage right?" he smiled.

"Right," Hinata laughed. They looked at one another silently. There was a long awkward silence.

Sasuke blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "So uh, I guess we can hang out some time. Maybe talk when you have some free time on your hands?" he offered shyly trying to shrug playing it off.

"Oh definately," nodded Hinata happily. "I would like that."

"Do you have myspace chatline?"

"Oh yeah, its all the rage. Instant message, camera, or hear voices. It's sweet," said Hinata.

"Cool," said Sasuke pulling out a notepad and pen. "Let me give you my address and username. And you give me yours so that we can add one another and...talk," he said looking up at her smiling at the last part. Hinata blushed as he handed her the piece of paper of his user ID to her and he nodded.

"I'd like that," she said putting her information down on the paper too. She tore the paper out handing it to him.

"So then uh, I guess--I guess I'll be seeing you later then," he shrugged.

"Yeah," she smiled pulling a hair strand behind her ear.

Cashmere barked happily wagging his tail and they both laughed. "And you too buddy," said Sasuke shaggying his fur.

Sasuke took a few steps off the porch walking until Hinata called to him. "Yo, Sasuke." He turned to her. "Maybe you're the one with the broken soul!" she called.

"I am. But at least now I've met someone whose soul is just as torn. Your song...your song is for broken souls and all of us has at least that little piece about us inside, it just conquers in more than in others and that's what make your songs so good. It take you to a whole nother world. You wrote it, if not through the lyrics hidden it behind the music pieces. You and I, you know we're not so different I don't think."

Hinata looked at him and smiled in response nodding. "Perhaps Sasuke, we are not. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Hinata," nodded Sasuke.

She waved good-bye the dog barked his adieu and they went into the house.

Sasuke smiled walking back to the town where the hotel was. It was definately passed midnight. He pulled out the piece of paper with Hinata's perfectly hand-written computer information and smiled. "Hinata....Hyuga. How...interesting."

His smile never left him as he contuned his way back to the town, christmas music echoing singing, "Fola la-la-la, la-la-la-la."

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HOPE U ENJOY AND MAY GOD BLESS U AND UR FAMILIES. HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND MORE IS SURE TO COME!


	2. Welcome to the University of Konaha

Hey everyone! Torian here. I'm glad to see so many of you enjoyed it (I checked 75 people and over read it despite reviews were low). I must admit I was scared cuz I thought you guys would think that it's stupid. But that just shows how many people are still high school musical fans at heart. I love you guys. But here's the next chapter, so enjoy! Chapter 2: Welcome to the University of Konaha

* * *

The sun shined brightly over the beautiful campus that was the University of Konaha. A bus pulled up to the side of an auditorium building as Sasuke and the boys walked inside in a formal army like fashion. Then, within the cheering crowd filled with thousands of people,. entering the door flying through the gym-like auditorium were Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba. Everyone in the gym cheered holding up signs of congratulations. People were wearing their school colors whooping as standing in the middle holding a microphone was Tsunade.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, your Defense team winners and participants in the semi-finals, the "Weapons of Mass Destruction"!" she announced. Everyone stood up cheering as the band played loud music and the cheerleaders dancing. As well as everyone in the stands. "This is a great celebration and victory," Tsunade began as the crowd lowered their voices. "We have not had a fantastic and phenominal season like this in 9 years. 54-0, everyone show your team some love one more time!"

Everyone got hype as the guys at the middle of the gymnasium smiled proudly, heads raised high waving and slapping one anothers hands. "But," Tsunade continued. "it could be done if the team wasn't lead by our leaders. The Alpha and the Omega, the star players...." Everyone cheered louder, Tsunade smiled chuckling enjoying the moment and the mood of the crowd. She stepped back away from the two double doors holding her hand out for her presentation.

"Entering, our star player, and the Omega--second and command of the team. Naruto Uzamaki!"

Everyone stood up cheering as Naruto came out in his school color jogging suit and clean gym shoes wearing a bandage on his cheeck and a headband waving. He crossed the isle , his team emembers made slapping their hands in congratulations laughing standing out in front. "And now everyone. Girls scream his name, the one who made the final points and risky moves, who rigorously helped lead this team to an awesome season and victory at the Universtiy of the Mist, superstar player, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Music played as everyone went extra crazy lifting thier signs. The boys clapped whooping Sasuke's name as he ran out smiling, lifting his hands and waving. He wore a dark blue jogging suit, black stripes around his left shoulder, and black stripes on his left leg with a white thigh brace to make himself stand out that he was the leader. He also wore gym shoes also, and his headband was red showing his high superior. He ran down the isle slapping his teammates hands as the crowd went wild.

Sasuke ran beside Naruto taking his place in front of him but to the side so both of them could be seen. Naruto smiled at him proudly and nodded holding out his arm opening his palm. Sasuke returned the gesture nodding grabbing it into a firm handshake as they turned to the crowd lifting their hands up in victory, the crowd cheering louder as the team members clapped. They then lifted their hands down letting one another go clapping for themselves.

"Couldn't have done it without you man. Great call last night," said Sasuke to Shino. Shino smiled nodding and then he looked at all of his team members smiling. "I couldn't have done it without either of you. As far as I'm concerned despite my title, we're all Alphas, and we're all super stars. It takes more than one person to accomplish something big."

"Hey what you thought this was, we wanted to win too ya know," said Kiba enthusiastically lifting his thumb up. "Can't let you take all the fun."

"I told you you'd kick ass!" said Naruto with a broad smile.

"Eh shut up. I didn't wanna hear any 'I told ya so's'" laughed Sasuke playfully punching him in the arm."

Tsunade then continued. "We obviously at the University of Konaha have many great leaders. They all have great power and have worked together. But among them, none of them would not have exhaled in their leadership qualities and skill of the game if it hand't been for the advisor of our team. Ladies and Gentlemen, the ex-Alpha, and who lead our team to victory in our championship 9 years ago...." Everyone started to clap cheering, "Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha!" before Tsunade could even finish. She smiled, Sasuke seething in heat as Tsunade continued by just talking over the loud cheering. "Whose taken over to lead these greatly skilled men to victory, Itachi Uchiha!"

Everyone cheered clapping as Itachi slowly walked out into the gymnasium with a smile on his face. He wave once and stood beside Sasuke. Then everyone in the crowd began to chant once more. "Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha!"

"The crowd loves you, both of you," smiled Naruto.

Sasuke's face became grim, pist. "No, because they would have did that when I came out here. No, that's all for him, he's this school's legend, of course they'd do this for him," he mumbled hotly.

Itachi looked at him irritaited. "Just ake the spotlight since you have it. What's the problem this time," said Itachi icily.

"The problem is that we have the same last name, but we're not the same person," Sasuke looked down hurt. "You're not my brother."

Itachi flinched, his eyes furrowed as he looked down at him. Sasuke didn't look at him. And for once, deep inside Itachi's eyes, he showed a little emotion: he was quite hurt.

"Don't say that Sasuke, take it back!" said Naruto.

"Yeah dude, that was kinda harsh don't you think," said Kiba.

"It's okay," said Itachi straightening up. "I probably did derseve that comment. It's not like I claimed him on this campus either, isn't that right Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't respond, he was only more angry.

"Hey chill out," said Shino. "The both of you."

"I'll say. Beef later, we're almost at the end of the season, you can handle family affairs later not now," said Choji.

"Look," said Shikamaru. "At least pretend to be happy damn, they've thrown this assembly in honor of us, don't ruin the mood."

"He's right guys, so just squash it already," said Naruto.

"Not until he's satisfied about my skills. Not until he's impressed," said Sasuke bitterly.

"Quite acting like a child Sasuke. I'll be impressed when you give me something to be dazzled about," said Itachi more coldly.

"Enough!" hissed a commanding voice.

They all quickly straightened up recognizing it, completely forgetting their place with the distractive music and cheers. Tsunade looked at them angrily at both of them with her hands on her hips. "Let it go, the both of you. I don't want to hear aword from either of you. You will not ruin this assembly I've put together for not only this team, but generally for you. Don't say a word to each other the rest of this even or there'll be dire consequences behind it that will put both of you in an uncomfortable place that I trust you don' t wanna be in. Am I understood clearly?" said Tsunade fed up.

"Yes Lady Tsunade," they both replied in a murmered unison.

Tsunade turned back around and when she did Itachi whispered one sentence low enough for only Sasuke to hear. "I'll deal with you when we get home."

Sasuke didn't reply as Tsunade picked up the mic speaking again. "It is a great victory and celebration. Again we, as a campus, would like to show our love and support. We are rooting for each and every one of you, especially our team leaders, and of course those who are doing a well good job behind the scenes. Good luck in next thursday's game, I'm confident you'll kick ass (everyone in the stands chuckles cheering some more) and we will see you and the University of Quick Storm square off here at our home base (everyone gets louder and the team smiles encouraged) next month for the final showdown and the championship cup!"

Everyone in the crowd stood up roaring cheering as Tsunade continued. "We wear our school colors representing this team with pride Weapons of Mass Destruction. And now ladies and gentlemen, that concludes our assembly . Don't foreget, night classes and afternoon classes are not cancelled because of the assembly cutting through the day classes will resume at 2:30 only. Don't worry the times aren't thrown off that terribly. But other than that, thank you everyone this concludes our assembly. Now show our team some love one more Time!" she screamed with enthusiasm. Everyone screamed cherring as the muisc played and people slowly began to leave.

Itachi turned back to Sasuke grimming him, and as he walked past his younger brother purposely bumped his shoulder. A loud bell rung as everyone including now, the marching band, starting filing out the exit doorways. The boys left the gym stadium saying good-bye to one another, Sasuke and Naruto walking together in silence for a moment.

"Was that really necessary right then and there Sasuke. That was neither the time or place," said Naruto.

"Yes," Sasuke replied stubborninly.

"It wasn't. You two have totally ruined the mood of the whole enthusiasm of the assembly. And you've gotta stop picking fights with him," said Naruto.

"I don't pick fights, he just needs to tell the truth," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke I'm your best friend, you don't see it, but we do, and I'm telling you, you do pick fights with him. Seriously, it's kinda childish man."

"We?" questioned Sasuke. Naruto arched his eyebrow. "Oh, yeah. The team."

"You two are really starting to affect us. Look, until the championship is over can you two at least remain stable after then?"

Sasuke put his head dwon thinking. "I'll--I'll try. But you heard him about my skill. "

"Yeah I know, we all did. And I'm not saying it was right either, it was very wrong. Point proven about your brother, so are you happy now, or worse?" Sasuke didn't answer and Naruto shrugged. "So that was a waste of time and a wasted argument. You to let this obsession with impressing your brother go. So what if he doesn't think you're good. You wouldn't be our leader Alpha if you weren't. You're better than good, and better than all of us, that's what matters. Just--not better than me that is."

Sasuke laughed. "Oh please, I'll wipe the floor with you."

"I'll take you out on that offer," challenged Naruto.

"Could get messy though." They both laughed.

"But seriously though. You're good. Everyone loves you and know you're skilled," said Naruto "What more do you want."

"Perhaps," said Sasuke as they entered the Literature building. "But only to the untrained eye. They don't know what they're looking for. They just know it looks cool and you're doing something they wish that they could do."

"Touche'" nodded Naruto marking and agreeing with Sasuke's point.

"But they don't know I'm good. They only see my brother, and not me. Just be real honest. I'll always be Itachi's kid brother, even though Itachi doesn't treat me like one. How woould you feel always living in someone else's shadow." Naruto said nothing. "My point. It's a hard thing to break. You wanna stand out from everyone else, but I don't think I will. And my biggest fear, is that if we do win this thing, they'll still give him credit for the victory I worked so hard on winning, even though he had his shine 9 years ago. So it'll all really still be for nothing."

"Your brother made this campus though Sasuke, he's a legend. No one until up till now ever made it this far, you're amazing just like him, pretty much the same level, and it doesn't help that you two strongly resemble each other, despite his age, he's only 31. If you want to be noticed, do something eccentric, be better than your brother so you can be a legend of your own. That's how I see it."

"Of course, he's perfect. Isn't that the usual. Perfect athlete, perfect grades, everything. But his personality and home life are fucked up." He and Naruto both stopped. Naruto's face was troubled.

"So do you envy him? Jealousy?"

"That's part of it I can't lie but it's way more than that. He makes it hard for me to do anything because of the fact that he did so well. Expectations for me are always so high just because he did things perfect the first time given to him or whatever, people and teachers all expect for me to do the same thing. We aren't cajoined twins you know, we're two separate people. Then I'm judged, if it wasn't for me being on this team it'd be a huge disappointment at this campus. I've never had a chance to work and make someting of myself. It's really annoying when people have high ecpectations because of who you're related to, people are quick to point that out ever chance they get, especially when you fail."

"Well then," Naruto shrugged. "Then it just all comes down to why you really joined the team. Why play? Because you love the game and you're good at it, or to out do your brother. What are you really trying to prove."

Sasuke said nothing. They reached room 410. They opened it to see the room filled halfway already with about 5 more nimutes to spare. Professor Shizune was in the front sitting on her desk already with her pig hung over her shoulder. Everyone in the room clapped. She looked over at the boys and smiled congratulating them as she turned back to read her book she was holding. Sasuke and Naruto waved as many people offered their hellos, congratulations, good jobs. and keep up the good work gestures. Sasuke felt a big uncomfortableness and he and Naruto nodded waving at some while trying to find a decent place to sit.

"Oh Sasuke!" said a giggling voice.

"Whooo hoo, over here!" chirped in another voice. They boys both stopped and cringed.

"Uh oh," mumbled Naruto.

"And let the gates of hell open upon its victims and torture us," complained Sasuke.

They both turned around and running across the room chasing toward him were Sakura and Ino carrying their books. When they quickly pushed Naruto out of their way and he fell on the floor. The people around him chuckled and Naruto mumbled about them being desperate skanks. A girl with golden hair wearing a gray sweat shirt and 4 parted spikey pigtails chuckled. Ino smacked her gum twisting her hair and Sakura kept flipping her hair. Both of them looked nice wearing the far expensive name brand clothes only those of the rich wear.

"Hello ladies. Ino, Sakura," he said uncomfortably straining his politness.

"Oh he's so hot!" Ino drooled.

"Dreamy!" agreed Sakura. They turned back to him.

"So uh, we saw you at last nights game," said Ino.

"You were incredible," Sakura said.

"And daring. Just like me! You should see our performance and theatre and you'll see how much alike our qualities are," winked Ino.

"Ah," nodded Sasuke pretending he cared. "I may consider."

"Back off skank!" Sakura pushed Ino out of the way. "Sasuke likes more classy women."

Sakura flipped her hair. "Your games are awesome. You're really good."

"Oh uh, thank you. Thanks so very much," said Sasuke rolling his eyes a bit.

"Yes, I'm all about that. Perhaps it's a bit stressful?" said Sakura.

Ino turned red getting mad. "Just a little but I make it. I love the game," Sasuke shrugged trying to find an extra word to say, "My teammates are awesome and...single! Well what do you know." He chuckled nervously.

"Awe," blushed Sakura turning her body side to side. "Well there's more to you than just defense and more to me than just acting. So why don't we go out and eat something and talk about what we do on our free time other than just hobbies." She flashed her eyelashes at him begging and full of hope.

"Uh," panicked Sasuke backing up.

"You're not slick!" Ino cut off.

"Don't break the game!" snapped Sakura, "you're just not smooth."

"Please, you're slicker than dog shit but let's not get ridiculous. And besides," smiled Ino grabbing Sasuke's arm. "He doesn't have time for you because he's going to be with me today during the session so there!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Now wait a minute--" resoned Sasuke.

"Nuh uh!" argued Sakura grabbing his hand pulling him to her. "He's mine today. We were already having good conversation. I don't care if we are family. The stage is one thing but I'm not sharing "my" man with you either cousin!" said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at Naruto beggingly mouthing, 'help me' and Naruto nodded understanding as the girls continued the same arguemnt.

"You can't just claim him! I saw him first!" said Ino.

"Would you girls stop acting so pathetic geese, get off the guy's tip already," complained Naruto now fully irritaited.

"Stay out of this side-kick he's mine!" the girls replied in strong unison, now grabbing the whole room's attention. They looked back at one another angry at what they both said still arguing, Naruto becoming infused from the insult.

"Hey who do yout bitches think you're calling a side-kick! At least I'm not all over someone who has no interest in me whatsoever!" snapped Naruto.

"Yeah, because you're single," said Sakura.

"Who'd wanna be in that situation, the person would be pathetic," said Ino flipping her hair. The woman in the blond pigtails, Sasuke, and Naruto all exchanged dumbfounded looks between one another as the girls continued.

"And the person absolutley can't handle that problem," said Sakura. "But it would seem only 'common' people like you would have to worry about that."

"Cause we got it like that, ain't that right Sasuke," smiled Ino.

"Well--" said Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke, you know it's true. I'm incredible, so are you, we can form the world together. Come with me, it's where you belong, and we can talk about just how incredible we both are, and the potential of that incredibility and where it can lead," Sakura winked talking seductively and alluring.

"Bitch! I said he's comming with me!" Ino said pulling him towards her breaking her moment. Naruto shook his head out of stress and shrugged at Sasuke, he had no clue what to do from here.

"Bitch who are you calling a bitch? If I made you then I can break you, and as I told you earlier, Sasuke and I are an item anway!" said Ino.

"Back off the merchandise," said Sakura.

"Is there a problem here," said a piercing stern voice.

The others turned to see a displeased face of Professor Shizune walking up the stairs towards them closing her book with one hand.

"Professor Shizune!" cried the girls in unison out of panic.

The girls huffed and marched to another seat.

"Whoo, boy Sasuke you'd better be lucky the professor came when she did," said Naruto relieved from him.

"I'll say," Sasuke said boredly, but still had a hint of troublesome worries in his tone. "Those girls are nightmares. I have enough problems just worrying if I can feel safe in the class and leaving it."

Naruto laughed. "So whose your choice of lady between them?"

"Psht," complained Sasuke putting his bag on the desk in front of him to dit at. "Neither one of them has a chance to get with me. I can deal iwth it. Both of them are just so--" Sasuke shivered shaking his head. "Slap me if I ever get that desparate and get with either of them."

Both he and Naruto chuckled as his buddy took the seat next to him.

* * *

Hinata was enthralled with the campus. She had been on a tour there for most of the day. She'd try seeing everything she could. The school and the campus were better than what she imagined. She kept a tight grip on Cashmere so that he wouldn't escape. Walking along side her who'd ironically be attending the school also since he graduated last year-he was accepted-was Neji. Their things would already be delivered to their rooms. Behind them was a butler. And their tour guide was a brown face old man. He wore a long sunhat.

"And here," he continued. "is our last stop and ironically, your first class of the day Hinata, the Literature building."

"Huh?" Hinata said confused looking at her schedule.

"She's right wouldn't it have stared by now?" said Neji.

"Well that's the usual but the schedual of today is just a little different," he winked at them. "Normally that is the schedule. As you can see looking around."

Neji and Hinata looked around to see some students dancing, people's colored faces of the school sclors and excitement. The band even still playing music.

"This school will not disappoint you. Education, Arts, for you two, buisness. Much is offered here and the excitement still goes on. The professors are well experience and we make sure all of our professors have at least 7 years in the field before they teach here. What better way to prepare our students for the real world than people who've already been there."

"True," said Neji smiling.

"Hey um--not to interrupt or anything but-" said Hinata.

"Oh no go on ahead Ms. Hyuga you're fine."

"Did this school have like, a pep rally or something?" asked Hinata.

The old man laughed. "Well you can certainly call it that sure. We're celebrating our Defense teams's victory last night," he replied.

"Yeah, I seen it on TV. That was in our town. I know this school's excited. 9 years?" said Neji.

"Itachi has been great with them," said the old man.

"He lead you guys to the championship too right? The Alpha?" asked Neji.

"That's right," the old man nodded.

"He must be proud his little brother is taking them home. A 54-0."

"Wow, sounds like they've had a perfect season," said Hinata.

"That's past perfect. It's a record and flawless. You wanted to come to this school and you hadn't heard about it?" laughed Neji. "Where were you, under a rock?"

"Hey!" smiled Hinata playfully. "I don't do sports. I couldn't even follow you guys conversation until you mentioned the 54-0," said Hinata.

"Oh and Hinata, such a disappointment," he said teasingly, shaking his head as if he was in such woe.

"Ah don't wrorry," smiled the old man. "We've had people like her. More than anything out of sports we take pride in our Defense team. You'll learn it, it'll grown on you. It's the Konoha pride. And you'll be the sports fan you've never thought you could be. That's how it always works," said the old man smiling placing his arms behind him.

"Well it sounds interesting and I look foreward to it," said Hinata.

The old man looked at his watch. "But classes have started. You'll be a tad bit late. You have a note, I don't think on your first day Professsor Shizune should mind. I wanred her you may be coming today, so if you get any trouble let me know. I'm head of the college board, Advisor Sarutobi Sensei, is what I'm called around here."

Hinata nodded. "I really don't wanna cause trouble or for anyone to loose their jobs but if it so calls for it I know where to go."

Sarutobi nodded. "I'm sure you'll enjoy and feel comfortabel at the University of Konoha. You'll be fine."

Hinata smiled a little and was unsure as she looked at her schedual. Dorm, class. The campus was so huge she worried about how she'd get around to manage. And as though reading her mind Neji answered her question.

"Talk to your professor or a student here. But trust a professor more. They may be strict here and don't play, but they're helpful when it comes down to their students and their well being."

Hinata nodded as Neji placed his arms out. Hinata frowned lookind daon at Cashmere as he whimpered under her. I'll miss you too boy."

Cashmere licked her face wagging his tail and barked. "Oh don't give me those puppy dog eyes I know. But rules are rulesI can't have you until my senior year here."

Hinata gave Neji cashmere and he frowned as he pet him too. "We'll come visit ya boy, I promise." Cashmere licked his face too and then Neji gave him to he butler who nodded walking away. Sarutobi nodded and bid them farewell walking off.

"Neji, I don't think I can do this, not anymore. Can't I get my schedual changed to match your?" frowned Hinata.

Neji frowned. "Come on Hinata, I realize this is alot of intake for you to absorb right now. But you gotta give it a chance, you can't hid behind someone else all the time. This is about you now, you'll be great. I thought you wanted to come here."

"College no, but this was in particular yes," mumbled Hinata. She then looked down at her feet. "It'll be nice to be with at least one person I knew. Especially since its family. More comfortable. I don't know those people in there and I just--"

"No, no I get it," smiled Neji cutting her off. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You'll be placed in alot of situations where you'll be uncomrtable Hinata, but you have to wing it and just deal. Especially with the buisness we're going into for our family, there'll be alot of pressure too and you'll probably have to make decisions not like either of them and make decisions you don't wanna make but have t. So this will be good practice, think about it that way. I know it's hard but you're growing up more quicker than normal teens you age. Hinata, you're not in high school anymore and I'm sorry about that but your advanced mind can't be helped. Yeah they'll still be a few knuckle-heads. Most of them here are mature and understanding. They promote intellect here. Use everything you got to blow them away."

"Neji I don't wanna be a genius anymore. It's not fair, I wanted a simple life. Always have and always will. I didn't aske to be this smart. I'm not a freak show to be stared at and looked at for attention. You know how I am about that. I freeze."

Neji sighed sitting up straight. "Don't be such a baby, you'll live." He winked at her smiling. "We need you to do well, the sooner the better. If we're lucky you can get your degree early and you can change a few things about the coorperation with franchise and building up our empire to better greatness. I hope it flies by like high school, don't forget what you're here for."

Hinata frowned but tried to strain a smile as though encouraged and not worried about the pressure. But she was worried. Really worried. "Right."

"Push'em all down and remember---"

"I know I know," Hinata cut in. Sighing off frustration looking at him with a serious tone. "Don't get distracted."

"Good girl. That's the number one rule. Now I have to go, good luck," said Neji turning partly to walk off.

"You too," mumbled Hinata hopelessly.

"Hey," said Neji. She looked up at him. "I promised you I'll always be behind you whatever you want to do. And I still will. I understand your fear. Give today a chance and if you don't like it then tomorrow after classes are over you and I will walk to the director's office and request the change in your schedual so that it matches mine. Is that okay?"

Hinata smiled nodding, "Thanks Neji."

He nodded and waked off. Hinata gulped and turned to the literature building walking up the steps opening the door. The halls were massive. She looked at her schedual. Room 410. Looking around she began to panic as she felt the walls closing in on her, the silence and empty halls making her crazy. She would disrupt class and people would look at her. She hoped she could sneak and, everyone would ignore her, pretending she wasn't there. Or if not sneak to reverence her presence without her knowing. She looked at her schedule again. It was a large class of 375 students. She gulped, that made it better (sarcasm). She'd just concentrate on not looking, look down, eyes closed, and go to the closest seat that presented availability. Yes, that was her plan, perfect. Before she panicked about how lost she was, big black letters that said 410 was in her presence. She sighed of relief running towards it. Notebook and all. She took a deep breath nodding and placed her hand on the door knob.

* * *

Shizune wrote on the board their next lesson talking as everyone wrote in their notebooks. She then walked over to her desk reading a quote from the Shakespearian play, "MacBeth". Speaking of peotry, betrayl, and violence. Sasuke and Naruto quietly snickered amongst one another about how over board she was going. Naruto stuck a finger pointing in his mouth making 'yuck' motions. Sasuke continued paying attention trying not to laugh. He then slipped a small sheet of papter over to Naruto. When Naruto opened it, his face turned red trying not to burst into hysterical laughter.

The paper was a drawing of Shizune, the face had her expression but the head and nose were that of her pet pig. She had a teaching stick pointing at the chalkboard, her eyes chinese style closed with paper cartoon smoke coming out of her ears. Naruto quickly tried to play it off as a sneeze when Shuzine looked up at him, already irritaited thanks to earlier's commotion.

"Is there a problem Mr. Uzamaki?" she questioned.

"Oh no!" he said stiffling laughter sneezing successfully as oodles of snot came out. Sasuke's face lowered extra in the book to hid his laugheter. "Probably just allergies don't let me stop you." He took out some kleenex.

"Good, we'll wait. Perhaps then you can read these lines of MacBeth and give me your interpretation of it no?" said Shuzine smartly with suspicion.

Sasuke tried harder not to laugh as Naruto chuckled hardily, laughing nervously scratching his head.

"Ah, um sure, no problem. Piece a cake," said Naruto.

"Good. I look foreward to you interpretation," smiled Shizune looking in the book preparing to follow.

"Uh," mumbled Naruto. "Psht." He whispered toward Sasuke. He looked over at him, laughter conqering his face. "What page are we on?"

"How the hell should I know, I wasn't paying attention either remember?" hissed Sasuke back laughing. "You fucked up foreal this time man, dang."

"Is there a problem with reading this first paragraph of McBeth's line Mr. Uzamaki?" said Shizune quickly looking up, her face impatient.

"Oh no, just warming up!"" he smiled. A fwe people in the class waited, all 374 eyes were on him. He blushed embrassed. "Uh, let's see: Nothing in his life  
Became him like the leaving it; he died  
As one that had been studied in his death  
To throw away the dearest thing he owed,  
As 't were a careless trifle."

The class begins to burst into high laugher, some of the students even looking at him confused turning the pages of the book. Shizune smashed her pen on the desk glaring at him; she was quite unhappy.

"I'm assuming by the way the class expresses you as a fool that not only are you reading the wrong line. But you're on the wrong page and the wrong act! That's page 57 Act 1 Scene 4! You're behind by over 200 pages and we're in Act 5!"

Everyone hushed to silence, no one laughed. Naruto glupped. "See me after the session," she went behind her desk and sat down. "Now turn to page 310 and get it together, line 142 to 153. You will stand and read it, as as punishment and a greade for dozing off in my class since Defense seems to be more important to you than education, you will recite this whole line by tomorrow."

Naruto grumbled stand up as he turned to the page. He looked for the lines and gasped. "What? I can't memorize that whole thing by tomorrow!"

"This is your punishment. As you can see Mr. Uzamaki I can be quite the hard player too. See, in here I'm your Alpha, I never see you dozing off on Sasuke when he tells you a plan, something you need to hear to be successful in a competiton, I would like that same respect. I take this class very seriously and so should you, and you will. The least you can do is get you parent's monies worth. You will stand. You will read. And you will recite this whole thing by tomorrow, less you risk your participation in next week's game."

Naruto's mouth was opned in shock. Shizune looked up at him smiling sarcastically. "Oh yes I'll do it. We haven't won in 9 years, it'd be a shame if you ruined it because you weren't paying attention in literature, and you and the team worked so hard. It'd be a pity. But I'ld do it if I pulled the right strings. You're worried about the memorization, with such on the line I'm sure your team will be more than willing to help you. Sasuke will make sure of that. As you would say, 'Piece of cake' so let's start by making it sweet," she said sprinkling imaginary dust into the air looking back down at her book.

The room was silent as Naruto began reading the lines. Sasuke quickly turned to the right page looking at it boredly. Then, he heard the door close. When he averted his eyes up for the second he quickly jerked his head up sitting up straight, full of shock. "No way," he mumbled.

He noticed some of the other students flashing looks in the directions as well but only for a moment and back to the book they went. Walking over to Shizune's desk was the same girl he sung with at the Foster's hone in the land of Springfield for last night's game. She struggled with her books a little, keeping her head down as she placed a green slip of paper on her desk. Quickly, before Shizune said anything she walked around the room for a moment trying to find a seat but kept her head down avoiding contact from anyone. Shizune didn't mis it though, she followed Naruto like bees on honey. She merely glanced at the papter and went back to the book. Sasuke was in shock, he had never forgotten about her, and still remembered her name. She was quite, timid, and oh yeah--blown out rich. But she was a sweet girl, not like the stuck up girls such as Ino and Sakura. He turned to look at Ino, she caught his eyes and smiled back waving. he gave her a nervous smile then quickly went back to the book shivering at the thought. he then snuck a peek at Sakura who looked at him smiling, blowing him a kiss waving back at him too. He gave her a nervous smiled and turned back to his book shaking his head. "Definately too much. And those two together are a real nightmare on elm street."

He then looked back up at the gil who finally found her seat quickly sitting down to get settled. She took out a notebook and pen, ready to do notes. Hinata Hyuga, that was her name. She shook her hair placing her hair behind her ear and began writting. Sasuke smiled. She must be nervous, that was the exact same gesture he remembered her doing when she was scared to sing in frong of all those people. It must be her nervous reaction. He found it cute as he scoped her, checking her out. Sasuke didn't rembmer where he was until Naruto'd finished the last lines: "To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow,  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day  
To the last syllable of recorded time,  
And all our yesterdays have lighted fools  
The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!  
Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player  
That struts and frets his hour upon the stage  
And then is heard no more: it is a tale  
Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,  
Signifying nothing."

Naruto stopped reading and Shizune said, "Well? Your interpretation please?"

"Uh, well I guess..." Naruto began. Sasuke zoned out again and looked down at Hinata who was nodding and avidly writing down notes.

"Very good, that was well thought out Mr. Uzamki I must say, even for you. Please still see me after the session is over and you may be seated," said Shizune standing back up.

Naruto sat down and frumbled. "Man, this is a bunch of shit if you ask me," complained Naruto hotly. "What a bitch. And all because she and her husband are getting a divorce, ain't my problem. There's plenty of ways she could get laid."

"That's pretty hard don't you think Naruto? Even for you," mumbled Sasuke.

"The hell if it ain't. If the game wasn't at at risk I'd say fuck her man, foreal. I wouldn't even be doing it." said Naruto.

"I hear ya. Sorry about that man, it's my fault."

"Don't even worry about it," replied Naruto angrily, not in the mood to talk about it.

Sasuke smiled looking at the sheet he drew and smiled. He definately had an idea to be insured it was her. He took out his pen and got to work. Naruto looked over at Sasuke confused. "Damn man calm down, you act like you're on a mission. The professor isn't speaking that fast for you to be on your notes like that."

"Oh I know," he looked up at him. "Just found a new motivation for my edumacation." He smiled ging back to his paper. Naruto looked at him confused and shrugged.

Although the 2 1/2 hour session seemed to drag on forever Sasuke kept busy. Shizune read her book for a moment and then closed it as she sighed. "Good job class. You have ten minutes extra time. Despite we had some interuptions at the start, you all did do well in finishing off real strong. I would like to make an announcement that the Musical the campus is having which is a holiday production. Mainly focusing between Christmas and New Years called, 'I'm Only A Wish Upon A Star Away' which is a sad, drama, love theme. I myself have written it. I've written the productions of this play for the past 25 years, worked in theatre altogether 32, so yes doing the math that's my whole life," she smiled. Everyone in the room chuckled lightly. "I have had much experience. Sign ups are posted all over campus, tryouts are inbetween 5:30-7:30 in the theatre building for the whole two weeks."

Sasuke bawled the paper smiling smuggly juggling it up and down. "Just a little class humor," he said.

"Are you crazy Sasuke! That says punishment all over, she'll kick you out for the next game!" panicked Naruto in a hushed whisper. "For the love of everything think about what you're doing, fuck that, what you're risking!"

"I am," smiled Sasuke. "And the most she'll do is give me some sort of detention. Itachi won't think of this as too major to pull me out the game next week, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"Sasuke you're a riot, you're so gonna get in trouble big time!" laughed Naruto excitedly.

Sasuke threw the paper out westward of the room, then took the second drawing balling it up throwing it eastward. Naruto smiled balling up another drawing throwing it south of him. Sasuke balled another one up thrwoing it northern, then another in a random direction. Each ball landed perfectly on someone else's desk as Sasuke and Naruto pretended to look innocent. With the students uncertainty of who threw it as Shizune continued talking, each of the victims shrugged opening the paper. They busted out laughing, stiffling it. The people next to them looked at them confused as they showed them the picture and they tried not to laugh too. People tapping one another to sneak passing the picture over as more people began to laugh. When Shizune turned around to write their assignment on the board everyone who had the balls quickly looked around throwing them across the room encouraging whoever had it to open it. They'd looked confused and opened it and tried to stiffle their laughter turning around shaking their heads as they showed it to their friends next to them, giggling too.

"Oh my god man you are so evil!" mumbled Naruto in utter laugher by the ingenius of it all. He and Sasuke slapped hands.

"A real classic," Sasuke mumbled smuggly.

When Shizune turned around she looked at her class confused, half of their faces were red and swollen. She looked at them suspiciously and turned back around as the balls were thrwon continuously , the class began to giggle a little more audibly. Shizune threw her chaldk down out of frustration and turned around. The class then bursts into sheer laughter. Hinata looked around confused as well as Ino, Sakura, and half the other students in the room.

"Fools," mumbled Ino highly shaking her head.

"Is there an issue class?" question Shizune passing around the lower floor of the class. No one said anything, their faces were all still red. Shiuzne became worried looking at herself and sighed shrugging. "Well whatever the joke is since none of you will share it, I ask that you maintain it please."

She turned back around and the paper balls began to fly around the room again. One landed on Ino's desk. The other landed on Sakura's desk, the other on the blonde pigtailed hair desk behind Naruto and Sasuke. Another paper ball landed on Naruto's desk and the other on a random person's desk.

Ino picked up hers first and opened it. She half screamed with laughter looking around the room to make sure she had not been heard then back at the piece of paper chuckling to herself. "Nice," she humored to herself.

Sakura looked at her ball and sighed. "How barbaric can you people be in your working class." When she opened it her face turned red as she burst into silent laughter. "Ya'll childish!" she had hissed out still laughing.

The girl behind Naruto and Sasuke opened hers and sighed boredly dropping it in front of her. "Whatever, not intrested," she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey dude!" hissed Naruto nudging Sasuke in the arm chuckling. "Check this out, I think they made some special additions to your artwordk."

Naruto cracked, Sasuke quickly took it and Sasuke laughed in a loud whisper. The drawing was the original only a mustach was added, they erased part of her back to make it appear as though she was bending over with smog coming from it, giving it an appearance of her passing gass.

Shizune quickly turned around angry and fed up as the whole class finally recieved all the pcitures and bursted into laughter.

"What is the meaning--?" She said speechless. Hinata looked around confused. Shizune truned dark red walking up the stairs at random. When Hinata turned back around she noticed a paper ball placed there. She picked it up confused. "What's this?" she mumbled.

As Shizune went through the stairs she walked past Ino and froze to see the paper drawing on her desk. She snatched it up and looked, her hands shivering in anger as she glared at Ino.

"Hey don't look at me like that, I didn't do it, I--I swear on everything I didn't!" she panicked.

Shizune's mouth was taped shot as she looked around the laughing class.

"You think this is funny?" she mumbled, hardly audible, but insulted. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?"

The class quickly shot to silence at the tone of her voice as she lifted the drawing into the air. "I'm proud of you class, that you'd think of this as a joke.--Ino, detention."

"What?! But that's not fair I told you I didn't do, I can even draw to do something like this, you know that I've been in your drama workshop for how many years here?" complained Ino.

"Then it is unfortunate for you that you had to have when I discovered it, is it not," Shizune replied coldly. She qucickly looked over at Sakura who hid her paper behind her. "Ah, and what is Thelma without her Louise? Hand it over," she demanded holding her hand out. Sakura gulped and walked over to her handing it to her. "I'm very dissappointed in you than all others that you'd be part of such childish behavior Sakura, and your the smart one."

"Hey, she ain't that smart--!" said Ino insulted, but Sakura quickly cut her off ignoring her disruptance in attempt to save herself.

"But Professor Shizune it wasn't me!"

"And how unfortunate for you--both of you--to have it when I catch you. You two are on thin ice, if I speak to either of you anymore today for disrupting my classroom you will be stripped of your drama privledges and won't be able to partake in this winter's musical," she said.

"What?!" Ino and Sakura said in shock and outrage.

"Sit," she commanded in warning and both quickly did so, remaining quiet and to themselves saying nothing more.

Shizune looked around. "So there are more," she said looking at the quiet class whom spoke not one word since she went off on them as a whole. She looked up and walked over to Sasuke's desk shaking her head. "How did I know. It seems you too were also involved in shuch childish activities. You have also earned yourself a detention Mr. Uchiha."

"Come on can't he do it another day. We have practice today and--" said Naruto.

"You disrupt my class," Shizune mumbled threateningly which quickly silenced Naruto into a gulp. "You were way off someway in neverville on the wrong page and line number, and I'm so not in a good mood right now which should be obvious, and now you irritate me even more by cutting me off about your buddy just because you have a game coming up? You can join him in detention as well Mr. Uzamaki, and '**still**' want those lines memorized by the appointed date." Naruto opened his mouth trying to argue back but no words came out he was in so much shock. "Now then," she perked up a smile. She looked up and grimaced to see the crumbled paper ball on the gril behind Saskue and Naruto's desk.

Shizune picked up the crumpled paper and grimmed her. The girl shrugged. "Look, if you want to be spiteful and give me detention fine. I may be a genius, but it doesn't take a scientific genius to know that I didn't do it. So I'd appreciate it if you just give me my punishment now and be on about your business," she said rolling her eyes.

"Calculate 3 weeks of it Tamari!" she snapped angrily.

Tamari huffed outraged as Shizune walked off lifting the papers in the air.

"Bitch," Tamari mumbled angrily.

"Hey," said Naruto turning around. "If it's any constallation, that was really cool what you just did. You can really stand your ground rather she's a rank over you or not."

"Psht. It's nothing amazing trust me. You're not inclined to speak to me from fuch smll events. We've sat in the same seats all semester long. Don't act nice to me karate boy," replied Tamari out of annoyance.

Naruto backed off turning back around to a laughing Sasuke as Naruto shrugged. "Geese, that was cold," Naruto said stunned. "Nobody's feeling it today."

"Real smooth man," laughed Sasuke.

"She don't play foreal," mumbled Naruto. "Feel like momma popped me."

"Pop! Pop!" joked Sasuke pretending to pop Naruto's hand, and he and Naruto burst into laughter slapping hands.

Tamari rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Everyone isn't bound for college, and as usual it's about the sports. Gross, as if that'll get them somewhere even if they do make it. They'll have nothing to lean on once they retire in their middle age and getting older. The incompetence," she mumbled.

"Is there any more of this joke, lying around?" said Shizune strictly walking down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she seen the paper ball Hinata had. "Ah, Ms. Hyuga."

"Huh?" she squeeked looking over at her. Sasuke smiled broadly, so he was right, it was her. "A very bad impression already I have on you on your first day Ms. Hyuga. Hinata panicked looking around mouthing jibberish pointing from the back of the class to her desk to explain the situation even though she hadn't even opened hers yet. She then sighed giving up and just gave her the paper. Shizune opened it and shook her head. "That is detention for you too Ms. Hyuga, and welcome to the University of Konaha," she said hitting the papers to organize them neatly on the desk. Hinata just looked at her desk saying nothing as Shizune looked up at the class lifting the papers up . "Now this is cruel. I'm glad you see this is humorous. And now class, here is your punishment."

"Awe!" the classed uproared beginning to complain.

"Silence!" she snapped shutting them up immediately before they really began. "You will all write me a 30 page thesis about how wrong this drawing and disrespectful this drawing is and compare these drawing to the way germans drew the jews back in the days during the hollocaust. I am very sad and dissappointed in all of you. I am not punishing you to be mean. All of you in here are mature and well capable adults and its sad that I have to have this convesation with you. You are all being punished because instead of keeping the drawing to yourself to throw it away you passed it to others, making you just as in the wrong, all of you," she looks at Hinata, who, crouched in her seat embarrassed. "And therfore all of you will be penanlized because 1, I do not know who's responsible, therefore 6 of your classmates must suffer for it in detentions. Although I doubt any of them are directly responsible for the drawings originally," she gave a weary and encouraging smile at Hinata ans she smiled back understanding why she got the detention.

"But respect is something different, and not only did the picture disrespect me as a scholar professor, but I see I have a few smart asses," Shizune looked up at Tamari grimming her. Tamari delivered back the same facial expressions as she continued. "Giving me more disrespect. Add how respect matter to your papers. I want at least ten resources and to make it easier to give you some kind of mercy they can be interenet sources. You have two weeks to complete it."

The bell then rung as everyone began to get up to pick their stuff up. "Oh, and don't forget about that 136 page thesis I assigned to you in the beginning of the school year that's due in January, you had about five months to complete it. And that tryouts is this eveing for anyone interested in the musical this winter. Have a good day!" she smiled sarcastically.

Sasuke quickly stood up and furrowed his eyebrows frustrated looking for Hinata through the crowd. But it was so many people filing out of both doors of the class.

"Shit," mumbled Sasuke annoyed.

"Awe man, is it Professor Shizune's job to be such a bitch, damn. She's so harsh," complained Naruto standing up slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Eh, cut her just a little bit of slack, her and Professor Iruka are getting a divorce you know," smiled Sasuke with compassion.

"And so now that makes it our problem taking it out on us and giving us these crazy assignments? Hell naw, as if!" complained Naruto.

"Mr. Uzamaki!" Shizune called scolding him. He looked over at her and frowned as she beckoned him to come to her, she mouthed inaudibly, 'now.'

"And your slave holder awaits," welcomed Sasuke sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you in detention man," said Naruto as they both slapped one anothers hands snapping their fingers as Naruto began to leave.

"Yeah, oh and hey!" called Sasuke as Naruto stopped at his third step. "Stay alive." He smiled.

"Good advice," smiled Naruto. "I'll try."

Sasuke then looked around as Naruto left and looked around. The class was halfway out the class. He smiled to see Hinata still sitting, probably waiting for the others to leave. He looked around an when the coast was clear pulled his hair back and walked towards her direction to push through the crowd of people.

Hinata got up picking up her books and walked towards the door. Sasuke panicked going out the other door to meet her on the other side. When he made it, he smiled glad he hadn't missed her as the crowd poured out. He leaned against the wall waiting for her, looking through the crowd for her. When the crowd was gone Hinata had came out looking at a green piece of paper, probably her schedule, was his first thought. She was the only one now in the hall.

She walked past him looking around trying to find her next class. Sasuke smiled running to her lightly catching her elbow. "Hey."

Hinata quickly turned around and gasped smiling.

"Oh."

"My."

"god," Hinata finished. She shook her head.

"I know," said Sasuke. "This is--"

"Unbelievable," finished Hinata. Sasuke smiled. "Sorry I had to get one in too."

They began to walk out the literature building and onto campus grounds.

"So what are you doing here, I never thought I'd see you again," said Sasuke putting his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah what happened to you this morning I sent you a message."

"Oh, I still haven't checked my message on my computer yet. We had a sports event yesterday and we left the next morning. Usually we stay a few days put there was an assembly today so we left mjor earlier."

"Sporting event?" said Hinata who smiled. "So wait, you must be on the Defense team."

Sasuke blushed modestly. "Yeah I'm the alpha, no big deal."

"Are you serious? The whole campus is in uproar about you. You're making school history, you must be really proud of yourself," Hinata said impressed.

"It's alright. The teams's worked hard," he said modestly.

"So that must mean the Advisor is your brother. Must run in the family."

"Sure," he said straining a happy facade.

"So I see your tour guide told you that too."

"Yes, Sorutobi Sensei is very generous. There seems to be alot going on at this campus. It seems busy all the time," she shrugged. "I don't think I'll ever be able to keep up."

"You'll be fine. So what bought you here late in the school year. You realize we're about to have Christmas break right?" he said quickly changing the subject.

"Well, yeah," said Hinata uncomfortable.

"That's what I figured too."

"My family thought it best...I'm a little," she shrugged, "special." They stopped.

"In the head?" he asked.

"Yeah but not retarted, not the way you'd think."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and thought about their conversation before hand. How inquistive she was. "Did you graduate?"

"Call this my graduation," she shrugged.

"So you're a genius on the brains. I don't see why that's so embarrassing," said Sasuke as they continued to walk.

"Oh turst me, there's a package that goes along with it. It's not all what it's cracked up to be. Just like I know the praise and expectations and standards people expect out of you just because you're the Alpha. It's good, you're leader and all, but the pressure and responsiblity all goes with it, that's why it crap. And it's usually the crap that's always what the audience doesn't see, how do you like them apples, ha," said Hinata aloud thinking. Her voice seemed like a stranger to him despite he'd known her for only a short amount of time to recognize that, but despite that, it was still familiar. She spoke the truth and it worked for him.

She had daggering eyes that could see right through him. And her presence was what made him comfortable. He would spill everything to her despite on the first day he spilled a significant amount of 'too much information' the last time. It wasn't meant to overwhelm her, but it was the affect she had on him. He could trust her with everything, knowing she'd understand, knowing she'd understand, knowing she wouldn't judge. And she talked to him "for" him and not because he was popular and a famous star around campus. She cared and knew despite she didn't like sports both sides of being a leader. Because she was just like him.

They were both trapped and being pressured to do things they had to do, but didn't want to. They both wanted a way out, freedom, and he figured that's why her music was so beautiful, desolate, and also very sad yet tranquil filled with hope. That one day that freedom would be reached, and that it was attainable for every broken spirit that lied in every human being somewhere. It released you and told you all your feelings, the music notes and why there were so many high notes, they needed feelings and to reach out to people. And that's why it was all so beautiful, her songs, even though he only heard one, but he didn't have to see the rest of them to know how beautiful they were, all holding the same theme. No one could sing them but her.

You had to have gone through something, and still be going through it. That's why they understood one another so well. As close as he and Naruto were, even he couldn't understand everything about him all the time like she could. And Sasuke knew that there were just certain things that he couldn't tell him, like the singing and his mom and uncle. Naruto's words were never the way Hinata's were, and were never something he wanted to here as the encouragement he was looking for. He knew he was going through hell enough as it is, but he was only curious about what such a beautiful timid girl could be going through to be on his level of a broken spirit. Whatever it was angered him, she didn't deserve it whatever it was. He wanted to protect her, help her with her problems whatever they were. Even though he probably knew more than likely it was just as complex and inescapable as his was. She was a genius too, more than likely there wasn't an easy solution. But he knew he wanted to try, even to give her temporary relief by giving her a break.

That's when he decided to talk to her, get her to open up to him as easily as he did, and maybe they could heal one another's wounds. They could hep each other stand and be stronger. He liked her a great deal, rather it was love at first site he wasn't sure, but whatever her real age was, he knew it was something special about her that especially attracted him to her. She was more than a genius, she had more than intellect, she was down to earth, and wise, not many were have both, it's alway one without the other. And though he should fear this girl that she could use her beautiful sad like eyes as an x-ray to pierce into him to read him so well without even knowing him that long, he couldn't help but dream to be with her. Despite she overlaxed him, distracted him, and has the potential to make him confess his heart more smoother than milk pouring into a cup.

"So true," said Sasuke after a while soaking in the comment as they continued walking across campus grounds.

"I look to that Spider-Man movie alot. You know Peter's grandfather?" said Hinata. Sasuke chuckled at her reference just hitting him about the possibility of how young she could be and nodded. She then frowned with regret. "He was right. With great power does come great responsibility."

Sasuke looked at her in concerned. "You must have a great deal of it lying on your shoulders."

"You have no idea, there's so much I could tell you. It's all just so complicated," said Hinata rolling her eyes just thinking about it. She sighed of hopelessness. So Sasuke assumed right.

He smiled reassuring at her. "Hey, I'm a complicated guy, so I should understand complicated situations, don't mean I can solve them cause I have some of my own, but it doesn't exclude the fact that I won't understand it." He shrugged.

Hinata laughed. "Well at least you were truthful with it."

Sasuke smiled. "Well you and I aren't exactly made of kryptonite like those heroes or Peter Parker are we Mary Jane? Shooting spider webs."

Hinata laughed again. "Perhaps, but despite the physicalness of it, we have powers and ultimate control, the kind that matters. It doesn't have to be 'that' power. It can be position or rank, to be in a positions of influential to the people. The human mind can be weak and sensitive . You, on the other hand, have the power to move people here, and that's alot of pressure. One you."

"You're right," Sasuke agreed, he felt, a little too quickly. "It's an image thing. People know when you succeed, and quick to judge harshly when you mess up. Power destroys people, rather obsession for more of it, or crumbling under it. The person in power, and those around them, friends of the person with that power."

"You've learned that being here?" asked Hinata as they stopped to look at one another.

"All too quickly here I'm afraid. It's not exactly fun being the little brother of the advisor that was they legend giving this school it's greatness nine years ago," he turned from her then looked to her concerned face. She understood, he was always looked in his shadow, geese that was pressure, and alot of it. She wasn't sure of the tone meant he was a bit jealous with his brother or he didn't really get along with him, or perhaps he was pressuring him just as tough. Hinata couldn't understand but all of them were negative going towards his brother either or, and she felt guilty and stupid for praising him through his brother like the normal people was. It was truely just a friendly gesture of how proud he should be compared at the level of his brother. Or maybe that was the problem. She decided to stop thinking and talking and let him just take over before she said anything else to possibly insult him without meaning to.

"It's cool," said Sasuke breaking into her mind easily reading it. Hinata looked at him concerned. "Don't worry about it I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be. You are your own person you know. I don't want you to think that I'm like everyone else," she spoke concerned.

Sasuke gave her a flirtatious smirk and she blushed. "And why is it that you care about what I think about you?"

"Look, you met me first and started telling me all this stuff the first day we met!" she flailed in panic. Sasuke chuckled. "No one does that to a complete stranger. You trust me and I take that at heart, you were already my close friend. Actually my first friend."

"So does that make me your best friend?"

"How can you be my best friend when I don't have any friends."

"Not at your highschool? You were so smart you intemidated everyone?"

"I literally had teachers jealous of me as sad as it was. But that's not the only reason, we've moved alot because we kept trying to find the right school that could keep me challenged."

"Never found one did ya," said Sasuke scratching his head.

"College. That's why I graduated so quick and got here earlier. I had no decent childhood life to have fun."

Sasuke smiled and gave her an evil grin and Hinata backed down. "Why are you looking at me like that Sasuke."

"We'll fixed that. But let's start over. After all, I did promise that if I met you again I wouldn't engage in such deep and serious conversations with you anymore."

"What's wrong with deep conversations?" Hinata retorted a little looking at him suspiciously.

"It makes the tone of everything tense all the time. And you had that your whole life, time to live a little and have fun."

"Do those kind of conversations make you so uncomfortable, what's the real reason, huh?" she teased.

"Nothing, really, no it's not like that," he lied knowing he'd rather not be read like a book again. "but I'm more than a serious guy with issues and a Defense star," he smiled. "I want you to see that side of me, I can be fun too."

"Of course, I wouldn't judge so little of you," she assured.

"No, no. But if you want I can give you a real campus tour," he smiled smuggly opening his arm as though holding the world in his arms. "Welcome, to the University of Konaha!" Hinata laughed. "So, how's your stay been so far? You must be aweful young and its just so much hitting you right now."

"I'm not that young," pouted Hinata blushing.

"Well I just figed since you were around such older people despite your maturity makes up for it."

"Do I look that young?" panicked Hinata.

"I won't lie to you, you can tell you're a highschooler. You don't have the matureness and olderness in your face that you're suppossed to have, a baby face persay. I guess it'll grow on you eventually," he teased.

"I'm not a baby, I'm only 17," she mumbled embarrassed. Sasuke's eyes shot buck-wide in shock and looked down at her. "Is that a problem?"

"A-h no! No. You misunderstood the gesture. I just wondered if this was too much for you. The college and everything that goes on, temptation and pressure with work load. You're just so young to be handling that. So you're a freshmen here?"

"Sophomore," she quickly replied.

Sasuke soaked in the comment, he had just turned 20 and wouldn't turn 21 until the next summer of their junior year. He knew for her mature level there'd be a minus in age, that's just how life played him. But he had no clue she was so young, not that it mattered, for her to be almost 18 she was homefree anyway. But for her to be a sophomore in college he knew her genius was unparalled and prayed she wouldn't go though college as quick as she did high school.

"Is it so bad, why so silent?" mumbled Hinata feeling bad she said anything at all. She hoped she hadn't blown her chances.

"I just wondered. Between being here your intelligence. You must've never had a normal life. They idn't even start yoou off as a freshmen, just sophomore. Don't you ever feel out of place, like you're just missing something when you skip grade or levels?"

"You have no idea," Hinata mumbled sadly.

"Though a genius still a child at heart, wanting some place to fit in and belong, but there was no place for her," thought Sasuke in compassion. He then smiled at her placing his arm around her. "Then I won't make you feel out of place. And I apologize if I had even for a second. You can always talk to me about anything and I won't judge, you didn't even have to tell me what you did. I don't ever not want you to be comfortable." He had hugged her then quickly let her go. Hinata blushed smiling nervously combing through her hair with her fingers.

They walked towards a recreaton building. Hinata smiled running up to the bill board that had class announcements. Sasuke smiled looking at the Tryouts for the Musical.

"Well, now that you're gotten aquainted with our 'lovely' Professor Shizune you must can't wait to do this!" he said enthusiastically slapping the poster.

Hinata chuckled as though he told a joke. "What? As you said at the charity thing, 'I don't sing.'"

"Yeah but you can," he said.

"Well you can too if that's the case. Look I'm no singer, I'm only a composer for songs. But at least I can promise I'll be there, front row seats if you tried out, you can sing--" said Hinata.

Sasuke quickly covered her mouth shushing her. He looked around to make sure no one heard her and moved her to the side away from the bulletein board. Hinata looked shocked looking around.

"What's the matter?" asked Hinata.

"Um," blushed Sasuke scratching his head. "Do you mind keeping the whole sing thing a little--on the low. Just between us." He looked around the area a little paranoid to make sure no one was in hearing distance. Hinata smiled with patience nodding her head.

"Your friends don't know about it, do they?" she said. More of a statement than a question.

Sasuke praised her inquisitiveness and nodded. "Not in the least," he said breathless trying to calm down. "I'd rather they never knew actually. You know how guys are, man pride, too feminine." He shrugged kicking some of the snow.

"You're not a bad--(she sighs giving in smiling)--you know what--" Hinata chuckled. "I understand. And I honor your secret. It's safe between us." She lifted her hand in a salute promise and Sasuke sighed relieved and smiled blushing going over how she said, 'it's safe between us' instead of 'safe with her' but its 'us' it had to be a good sign of something, and his hopes were high. And he hoped that it would always be just 'them' them and their own unparalled world where no one could reach them.

They both went back up to the bulletein board. "Still," Hinata continued. "You guys are a busy University."

"Yeah, but--I really think you have more of a right to sign up for it," said Sasuke.

"Thanks. But I won't get involved at least until next year. It's almost another semester and I'm sure your curricular activities are on a whole nother level compared to high school if I'm suppossed to be challenged. I don't want to put too much on myself so quickly, I could hurt myself more than help and I probably wouldn't know how to manage my time."

"Touche'," nodded Sasuke agreeing. And he did understand knowing she raised a good point.

"Sasuke!" called two unison annoying female voices.

"Shit," mumbled Sasuke. Hinata looked up at him confused as running towards them were both Ino and Sakura.

Sakura placed on hand on the hip and Ino combined her hair with her fingers shaking her hair, both gave a sarcastic smile greeting to Hinata and quickly turned their attention back to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, ready for the show?" said a perky Ino.

"Yeah, the Musical is going to be really nice this year. We could give you front row tickets, we do have connections you know," said Sakura. "After all, you do know we've always stared in all the productions. All 27 of them as a matter-a-factly."

"Only naturalists for the natural talent ain't that right Sasuke," said Ino.

"Sure, it sounds cool. I heard you guys were really good and that broadway was looking at you," said Sasuke.

"Yes, well so much to sift through since they're offering us many different things. Of course thanks to us, the school's turning into one of the best performing arts schools. And thank to your brother, and you restoring this school's greatness winning the championship, this school's going to earning alot of titles, money, sponsering, advertisements, and ultimately more admittance in the freshmen for next year," said Sakura.

"That's great," nodded Sasuke not really wanting to be bothered trying to blow them off.

"That's very impressive," said Hinata.

The girls gave her a quick stare and looked back at Sasuke smiling. "Yes well like you guys, drama's had it rough and we've all had to work hard to get it to its greatness. We've come far," said Ino.

Hinata looked at the other posterboard and Ino followed her sites there. She smiled evilly and nudged Sakura who was in the middle of her conversation with an uninterested Sasuke.

"Oh Sakura, look at this," she said skipping over to the bulleten board. Sakura folowing behind her. Hinata and Sasuke both exchanged looks.

"Now Ino," Sakura said making a fake gasp. "How did we let this sign up sheet pass us."

"I don't know, I thought we got all of them, how sad to have been mistaken," said Ino.

They gave one another evil smiles. "Shall we dear cousin?"

Couldn't have needed a more worthy partner," said Sakura as both of them took out a fancy gold feathered pen that could have been used in the 1800s, but it still looks new. Hinata looked at them stunned nodding impressed as the girls wound around one another signing each others name, the way they did it added a little feather under their name making it a master piece of art.

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow up as the girls finished writting each other's names in beautiful sparkling gold ink. They both then added a dot to the side and turned to them smiling cockily blowing the tip of their pens as though they were guns.

"We always look to impress our audiences," said Ino.

Hinata and Sasuke nodded giving them a small applause.

"I see you girls already have your autograph techniques down," said Sasuke truely impressed.

"Thank you, really. But oh--I'm sorry," said Sakura looking at the bulletein board then back at Hinata who gave her a confused look. "Perhaps we went a little overboard on the signing."

"Yeah. I saw you checking out the sign-up sheet earlier,"said Ino. Hinata smiled smuggly slitting her eyes towards them in insult, so what were they trying to do, intemidate her? She wanted to laugh. So they did do that on purpose. "We welcome any new commers, but I think there are more openings for stage crew."

Sasuke then leered at her as well catching on.

"I'm sure they can fit something in for you, they make sure that everyone is involved in the production so that everyone's doing something important, but really they aren't," said Sakura. "Because..."

"Because we are the major piece," they both said in unison.

"Didin't Shizune put you guys on drama probation?" asked Sasuke.

"She was just in a bad mood today, her and her divorced husband to be had an argument during our assembly so she really wasn't feeling it today and admitted she took it out on us. She's going to cancel that probation but we still serve detention," assured Ino.

Hinata laughed. "Well while you guys are definately entertaining--it wasn't anything like that. I'm new here."

"Oh, so, Incoming freshmeat," said Sakura. She and Ino laughed and slapped hands.

"No, sophomore," she corrected witfully.

"My you're quite young looking to be a sophomore. You look like a baby," said Ino with no insult intended but curiousity.

"Don't mind her, its her way of calling you a freshmen, since you still look like you're fresh out of high school, no offense intended. You seem so young to be a sophomore though," said Sakura.

"She's advanced for her age. Double promotion," said Sasuke. Hinata smiled thankful for the save and Sasuke quickly winked at her while the girls weren't paying attention.

"Oh aren't we the intelligent one, Tamari will have a ball with this one," said Ino shaking her head.

"This is Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka incase you had trouble reading their sophistacated and 'upper level' hand writting," he said rolling his eyes.

"Charmed," said Ino scanning her as though she was lower than her.

"I'm sure," said Sakura even more stuck up than Ino, both grimming her.

"Oh no, its fine. My mom used to write like that," replied Hinata to directing her answer to Sasuke.

"Really?" said Ino insulted and suspiciously. Hinata quickly learned to ignore them and payed them no attention any longer since they were practically harmless to her. She had learned in the buisness world at a very young age not to be intemidated by anwyone else except for family members that were on a higher rank than she. Actually her whole family was intemidating except her mother, she was married into being a Hyuga, so you could tell the difference. That's why she always feared Neji so easily.

Sasuke quickly grimmed them and put his arm around Hinata so that only his hand touched her shoulder to push her towards another direction, Hinata looked up at him confused as pleasure seeing you ladies but we'd better get going."

"Showing the new kid around huh Sasuke," said Sakura snappily giving Hinata a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah sure," said Sasuke trying to walk off and bring him with her.

"Oh!" said Hinata. "Is that Sain't Claire's: _Au Rue's _addition. That outfit was part of her winter line up right?"

"Huh?" Sasuke said confused. The girls looked at Hinata impressed and in shock. Someone of her status shouldn't have even heard of such expensive line up.

"Why yes," said Ino.

"Yes it is," Sakura said even more shocked. "And how would you know about it?"

"My uncle flew me and my cousin down there not too long ago for the modeling show," said Hinata.

"Wait!" said Ino shocked.

"They just don't let anyone in, you'd have to be big time to get in there!" said Sakura.

"Yeah I know, weren't we good for it thank goodness, it was incredible the show," said Hinata. "It really looks good on you thogu, I'm glad to see someone wearing her line of clothes, its not really my taste, too fancy."

The girls checked out Hinata's outfit and understood why she knew about the clothes line and the designer, how she could possibly get into the modeling show as hard as it was to get in that even they weren't rich enough to get in.

"Are they big time or something. Not that I should be trying to keep up with clothes and women," asked Sasuke.

"They're price range is above $1500 for one pair of pants or even a single jacket. Celebraties wear them, you don't know about them because they are branded for the rich since only the rich can afford them. That's why the name sounds so foreign to you, it's a french designer," explained Hinata.

"No surprising. You girls are mega rich aren't you Ino?" Non one said anything and then Sasuke turned to Sakura, "Sakura?" still silence, the girls were too busy looking at Hinata and her outfit. "Girls?"

They then snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Yeah," Ino finally answered.

"But I see we aren't the only ones, you're more loaded than we are, apparantly," said Sakura icicily.

"Apparently and shockingly," said Ino. "We should have seen it before with your outfit. You're wearing the _de' Due Mar's: J'ai la r^eve-tu soir _last month. Daddy wouldn't let us have since they're about 7500 mill."

"What? For clothes??" Sasuke said shocked.

"It was Neji's early birthday gift to me in March since he'll be gone for an internship in buisness. I told him it was too expensive for great reasoning. See, feel it?"

Sasuke looked at her blushing embarrassed that it was the first time he noticed her outfit for what it was. She was wearing a sparkling smooth-like velvet grayish-silver jacket that seemed to sparkle with snow on the ground. It was a heavy jogging coat jacket type thing. The hood was silver with fur, probably to keep the head warm when cold, the bood lining stitched in gold letters: _Du Mar's se r^eve_. Sasuke touched it and gasped shocked, the material was incredible as well as it felt, and looking closer at it the stitches were professional and complex, nothing he'd definately never seen in any clothes lining before. Not that he'd notice it from any of the other clothes he bought but in this jacket it was made sure to be very noticeable. Sasuke smiled letting go.

"You must stay warm. No wonder as cold as it is you're wearing a jacket, it's not a normal what. you're probably quite fine."

"Exactly. Actually I'm more hot than cold," she smiled.

"So you're rich too," said Sakura flatly, hearing a coldness in her voice.

"We have enough to get by to and have nice things," shrugged Hinata dodging the question.

"Hinata!" snapped an angry stern voice.

She jumped in Sasuke's possession and turned back to see Neji wearing the men's style of the r^eve line. A longer expensive winter baige caot with white fur around the neck, his hand in his pocket. He gave her a sharp glare, and she jumped quickly removing from Sasuke's possession and removing his arms from around her blushing embarrassed, man was she gonna get it when they left she could tell already by how he was looking at her. Neji looked at Sasuke with the same stare and then at Ino and Sakura until his eyes resettled at Hinata.

"I see you've made some new friends Hinata. Not to drag you from your social life but duty calls and I'm afraid I need to speak with you at this moment," he said. "Now." He emphasized in a threatening tone.

"But--(he gloweres at her signaling his last warning at being nice to her in front of her friends) but of course," she mubmled giving in. Sasuke looked down at at her, unsure if he should let her go, he felt her intemidation, he looked mean, strict even. Was he her boyfriend or something? He acted as though he claimed her and she belonged to him, like an item of possessionship. Sasuke then made a mental not in his head to be sure to ask about her personal life and her relationship status for that matter the next time they met up. And the way Neji looked, if there would be a next time.

Hinata bowed to them in respect and walked over to Neji who replaced where Sasuke's hands once were, with his. Hinata flinching under his touch.

"I'll take over thank you. Have a good afternoon and happy holidays," said Neji bowing to them. He then smiled at Sasuke more cockingly and challenging. "And again I offer my congratulations on last night's game Sasuke."

Sasuke gulped nodding his head toward him pulling off a nervouse chuckle.

"Thanks," said Sasuke.

Neji and Hinata began to talk off but they then stopped as Hinata turned to them. "Oh and by the way Ino--Saura. I don't flaunt around my family's income so conspicously to make others around me feel bad and lower than me," said Hinata. She then looked at the bulletien board where Try-outs were. "Nice John Hancock by the way, you'd been great for the American Revolution."

Both she and Neji then walked off leaving their site. In another world, Sasuke would have laughed at the littel intellectual joke she made. And Ino and Sakura probably would have huffed and puffed at her wittyness. But Neji's presence shut them all to silence.

"Pow!" said Ino which made both Sakura and Sasuke jump. "Crack that whip! Talk about a man in control."

"That's not funny," said Sasuke flatly.

"Yeah Ino, that guy's scary. Seems like she got other problems of her own," said Sakura still creeped out.

"I agree," nodded Sasuke, then turned to them. "Which means just because she's youn and new, you shouldn't act like bitches to intemedate her. I saw what you guys were trying to do, and it wasn't cute. So back off and cut her some slack."

"Well don't you seem oh so mighty attatched," leered Ino.

"Well we've all been there, she's basically a freshmen, it's her first time here," shrugged Sasuke trying to throw them off. He sighed closing his eys to calm down and rebuild his patience.

"Well I don't want to hold you ladies up. You have try-outs to prepare for."

"Oh of course!" smiled Ino.

"We'll be on our best behavior, we'll make sure she stays out of trouble," smiled Sakura sarcastically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes making a mental note to stay as close to Hinata as possible but to talk to a few girls who'd do him the favor instead since he didn't trust them worth a lick.

"You'd better," he warned.

"Oh calm down, it's all taken care of. We'll see you at the show, good luck with the semi-finals!" said Sakura.

"Will do," he said nonchalantly waving off as he walked away.

They smiled waving back. "He's not gonna show is he?" said Sakura stretching her smile.

"Doubt it, he hasn't the past two years," Ino agreed shaking her head maintaining her own smile.

Then, although timed, they frowned, and were pist.

"I think we have an outsider reigning up on our turf," said Ino cocking her eyebrow.

"She's not going anywhere. We'll find the dirt we need on her," assured Sakura. She looked at the bulletein board then at Ino. "You don't think she's trying out do you."

"I don't think so," said Ino walking up to the bulletein board sprinkling it like she just added another peck of perfection on it, and smiled statisfied. She then flipped her long blond hair. "She's not a threat on our show yet to be too bothered. But--"

She looked at Sakura and she smiled nodding in agreement.

"Sasuke said to be nice to her. Let's find her niche and try to push her in a direction that is her, 'habitat'" said Sakura.

"No harm in that. We'd be killing three birds with one stone. Keeping her out of our show, keeping her out of Sasuke's face before she snaggs him before either of us does. And, though 'we' benefit more from it, we're doing something for someone for the common good," said Ino.

"You're so perfect cousin, so evil," smiled Sakura.

"I know," she said matter-a-factly. "And so are you."

"That's why we're related. Maybe we should be called the weapons of mass destruction huh," Sakura laughed combing through her velvet pink hair.

"No, we're the bitches that dictate hell," laughed Ino.

"Oooh ho ho, I love it! I felt the fire from it, the intemidation--yes the bitches that dictate hell," smiled Sakura.

"So are we in this together, ready to join forces," smiled Ino.

"Oh hell yeah, born ready. I was just waitin for your lazy ass," Sakura joked pulling a finger out.

"You know it," laughed Ino. They touched one another's finger making a sizzling noise to represent how 'hot' they were. They both flipped their hair and strated to strutt off.

"Hey Sakura, what's the American Revolution?" asked Ino. Sakura looked at her, her mouth agap in shock. "What?"

Sakura just shook her head and walked off.

"Hey come back I'm serius! Was that a huge party in America or something? I need to know how that Hinata person insulted me so I can get her back!" Ino said chasing after her.


	3. Balancing the Odds

Hey everyone, I'm glad I had such an amount reading it. I swear either the storyline is really good, or you guys are some real high school musical fans. Well this chapter is singing a little, as you guys would probably guess its the scene with troy and the boys doing the "getcha head in the game song" I tried to replace it though, to wing it. So I hope you enjoy this section of the changed high school musical movie, Naruto style. Here ya go! Chapter 3:Balancing Both Odds

* * *

There was a long awkward between Hinata and Neji as they walked off somewhere out on the campus. Neji then wurled Hinata in front of him crossing his arms.

"I'm glad to see you made yourself comfortable Hinata," said Neji icily.

"They're all really nice, I was jus--just being friendly. You said I could have friends!" argued Hinata.

"Having friends isn't the problem Hinata," Neji sighed heavily, holding his head frustrated. "Was it because of these friends that you wound up getting detention today."

Hinata blushed embarrassed scratching her head. "Oh, so you heard about that."

"So you did, Hinata!" said Neji disappointed.

"It wasn't my fault I swear on everything, I didn't do anything!" argued Hinata.

"Oh really. I'm no dictator to tell you who to have as your friends but it appears to me your picks have been a bunch of knuckle-heads. I don't want you to get kicked out here. You have a lot to prove with high recommendations to match. I don't want you embarrassing this family, and just as equally important yourself," said Neji.

Hinata frowned. "I know. But it wasn't my fault Neji. The teacher was upset because some kids drew some really grotesque pictures of her. It was funny I admit but I didn't laugh. The students were throwing them around, and the ones with the balls on their desk were the ones with detention."

Neji leered at her reprimanding. "And you just so happened to have been one of those students I see."

"I didn't do anything but take notes, honest!"

Neji turned from her thinking and looked back at her. "Tell me, your new 'friends' you were around, did they get detention as well."

"Yes, that's how we all met," Hinata half lied. It was how she met Sasuke true enough but she didn't have that same excuse for Sakura and Ino.

"If it was that problematic you should have sought me sooner Hinata. You're a prodigy in our family. My biggest concern other than myself is you and making sure that you can hone on your skills. If you were wrongly punished you should have grabbed me right away, and I'm sure you and I along with Sarutobi Sensei would have gladly had a nice conversation with this professor."

"It's over and done with now though. It's okay, really," mumbled Hinata sadly.

Neji sighed. "Now I'm getting paranoid, maybe we should have exact schedules after all, we should go--"

"No Neji," Hinata quickly cut off blushing. She thought of Sasuke scratching her head and Neji looked at her like she had just lost her mind. "It's just, let me get through the rest of my schedule. I mean, when I go to the cooperate world there isn't going to be anyone holding my hand and you may not be there all the time. I might as well take the beating now. The industries aren't going to be nice either."

Neji looked at her suspiciously for a moment then turned away from her. "Fine. Your class should start in another 15 minutes, I had to come to see you anyway because it so happens that your sorority dorm isn't so far away from here so it's great news. There'll be someone there waiting for you to show you your room."

"Do you know who it is?" asked Hinata as they began walking the direction towards the dorm.

"She's going to be your room mate, and she's the head of the sorority committee, so you're in good hands. Her name is Temari Sabaku."

"Hmm," thought Hinata as they entered the building. A woman stood at the counter and in front of the counter from what Hinata could recognize was the same girl in her session from earlier with the blond hair and four separate pigtails. When the girl looked at her Hinata gulped; man did she look intimidating.

"Hello," said Neji, to Hinata's shock that it was to the girl from her session. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long Temari."

Hinata was shocked, so that was her name.

"Oh no not at all. I had no idea that she was your cousin though. We have the same English session together," said Temari. She then turned to Hinata and smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Temari, and despite my rudeness in class I'm very highly respected so please don't let that bother you."

"Was the professor really that horrible today?" asked Neji in shock. Hinata looked at him in awe, what so he didn't believe her?

"Horrible, just because of her divorce, that's not my problem, now me, your cousin, the bitch twins of theatre, and those rumboncious Defense team members are gonna be in detention together!" Hinata backed up a bit as Temari let out her steam, Temari noticing quickly calmed down. "Sorry, I know right now I'm making a really bad impression. Neji said you were shy. You haven't even mumbled two words yet and we've been here for at least five minutes. Oh well, at least through the hecktic people I'll share detention with my room mate will be there. Thank goodness."

Neji smiled. "So am I leaving her in good hands?"

"That of the best. Leave it to me, I'll keep an eye on her," assured Temari.

"I'll call you later tonight, just don't get too comfortable Hinata, you still have about ten minutes to get to class," said Neji.

Hinata nodded and Neji left as she turned back to Temari.

"Come on," said a friendly voice. Hinata turned to see a smiling Temari as she walked off, Hinata following. "So for starters, what's your name?"

"Um, uh Hinata," she mumbled.

"Nice to meet you. Neji tells me that you're a family prodigy. You have a really promising future to lead your Hyuga Cooperation to new heights. It seems a bit stressful."

"It is. But it's what my family expects of me so I have to do what's right," said Hinata hollowly.

Temari smiled. "I understand but...every Hyuga clan member, including Neji always wanted to be apart of the cooperation, especially running it like you're going to. But of course you have to start from the bottom up right?"

"Yeah. It won't take me too long though I know that much, I'd be lucky if I'm there for a year without running the whole thing alone," said Hinata.

"Wow, you're that good, amazing," smiled Temari.

Hinata merely blushed and then Temari frowned. "What's wrong?" Hinata wondered.

"I'm sorry. You just seem so different. Please mean no harm when I say this but. Your family just seem so cold hearted and you're just so different. So pure, I know you say you have to do the right thing but...I can't help but get the vibe that it's not the right thing for you."

Hinata frowned. "Is it so obvious," she mumbled.

Temari nodded as the climbed the next flight of stairs. "I won't tell Neji, but I sometimes wonder if he knows and that's why he's coming down so hard on you."

"Perhaps, and I guess it's only right. I'm the best thing they've got I guess...so they say. Only strong Hyuga persons can run the company, one with intellect and strategy. They wouldn't want someone like me getting away," Hinata said depressed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So you're here for business, I guess it'll suck for you here then. I'll try to make it as fun here for you as possible," said Temari.

"Oh no, it's great in buisness true but...never mind," said Hinata quickly walking past her.

Temari dropped her mouth running after her. "No, wait tell me!"

"It's far too embarrassing no," blushed Hinata.

She and Temari stopped at a door and Temari faced her with her arms crossed. "You won't see your room if you don't."

"But, I'm already late for class," begged Hinata.

"Don't worry, you're a scholar and you're with me. I'm a pass by itself so you're fine. You have a secret talent don't you?" winked Temari.

"It's nothing really big but, before this whole thing with the family buisness. I've wanted to be a music writer and producer," said Hinata pulling out her purple book. "I don't know if you can read music or not but..."

"I can," said Temari taking it. "I had to take piano. Wow--" Temari was reading the words to the duet she and Sasuke had sung at the charity event. "Hinata this is beautiful, you're good. I mean really good."

"I'm taking some classes in private. Not for a grade but just so I can get better, I mean who knows, competition in business could get stressful and I can use this to relieve me," she shrugged innocently.

"Uh ugh, who do you think you're fooling? You're passionate about this. I'm looking at your other songs and they're incredible. You should see TenTen for these, you'd give her a run for her money. Does your family know about this?" asked Temari touched.

"No," mumbled Hinata taking the notebook back holding it tight, "they don't. And they won't care. I'd better not either."

"With your family I don't blame you. But you have such talents. Isn't it possible if they seen only one song then..."

"I don't think so Temari. Hey, do you mind showing me my room please. I really don't wanna talk about it."

Temari nodded and smiled. "Hey, thanks for showing me that. It's precious to you and for you to share it with me means something. I'm glad we can break the ice. You're secret's safe with me Hinata don't worry."

Hinata nodded as Temari opened the door, Hinata walked in with unsurprise. It was a pampered room, just what she was used to. She wished she could get a room less flashy that didn't show off how much money they had. For her it was an embarrassment.

The room had a staircase leading upstairs, a kitchen and a living room with a dinning table and a kitchen with porcelain cooking ovens, floors, and counters. White curtains hung everywhere with diamond chandeliers, a 75inch HD television and two fancy bedrooms with alot of space and showers inside with their own portable closets. Two HD laptops and a small library full of books and expensive vases with hanging plants.

"Do you like," asked Temari sitting on the couch taking a deep breath relaxing.

"Um, it's a little much but it's fine," shrugged Hinata blushing. "Man, it must have been lonely being in this huge thing by yourself."

"My friends come hang around with me and spend the night once in a while. But it does get lonely, no one's never been as highly academic as I am, if not more than me, to have this room. I'm glad you're here, it's nice having a roommate so I thank you," said Temari.

"Not a problem. I can tell where everything is. I suppose I should be off, classes aren't waiting for anyone," said Hinata sighing already annoyed.

"No, I suppose not. We can go together, considering I'm in your next class," said Temari.

"Are you foreal!? You'd really do that?" asked Hinata with gratefulness in her tone.

"Of course, you're my room mate. I'll show you the guide of how to survive this place, who I highly recommend you stay away from, and who's cool. Come on let's go!" said Temari getting up as they both ran out the room closing the door.

It was the evening of the same day as Sasuke stood in front of all of his team mates out on a football field.

"Alright guys," he said looking at Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Kiba, and Naruto. "Itachi's going to be running late but he still expects us to do the usual practice runs before we get to the real deal in training. I'll give you about three minutes to get warmed up and we'll get started."

The guys nodded and spreads throughout the field as he and Naruto stretched doing basic movies with a regular level class one sword.

"So Naruto, how about that Musical comming up?" asked Sasuke trying to be nonchalant.

"Yeah what about it," grunted Naruto.

"I mean it must come every year right, I'm guessing. I hear the drama team's gotten really good," nodded Sasuke throwing his sword into the air. It shot into the air like a boomerang and Naruto easily caught it by it's handle.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" cried out Naruto. Three of him appeared with swords. "Okay that's good for them. And besides I didn't even know we had theatre open like that. It's creepy to me. I don't think it makes much difference." All the Naruto's had responded at once going to attack them.

"Oh don't think of it like that man I mean--" said Sasuke as they both grabbed one another's arm's working together to defend themselves. "With set and stuff, I was thinking about I don't know. Seeing it, getting involved maybe..." he had mumbled the last part.

"What!" Naruto was thrown so off guard all his shadow clones disappeared.

"Like with set and stuff, it's until New Year's, they have alot of stuff on their plate I just figure they can use a little help that's all. I mean, and Shizune offers extra credit for people who do stuff like that right?"

"I don't know Sasuke but it's completely ludicrous, rather they'd ask extra credit too. We need help getting ready for our next competition and winning the finals against the sand village 'when' we win. We don't have free time like that. Besides it's Shizune, have some pride about yourself, next thing you'll know she'll want you to wear tights and do little dances, and, Itachi's brother isn't like that," said Naruto patting his shoulder.

Sasuke became angry coming from under Naruto's grasp. "Sorry I forgot you hate being compared to your brother, but seriously, do you need extra credit that bad. There are better ways than getting involved with some childish musical Sasuke you're a better man than that."

"So my manhood's in question now?" said Sasuke insulted.

"Calm down dude, it's not anything like that I'm just saying. It'd seem really weird, I don't see the benefit for you, especially for that. Shizune would have to give you an A the whole period that's how I feel about it."

Sasuke shrugged. "Well Ino and Sakura will be there, they're kinda cute."

Naruto gave him a really skeptic look cocking up his eyebrow. "And you noticed this when now? Look, if that's your incentive, here's what I say to that," said Naruto stretching his arm. He then pat Sasuke on his shoulder with certainty. "so are roses, but that doesn't mean you pick them without wearing gloves. Thorns my brother, are quite painful, remember that."

"Yeah," mumbled Sasuke rolling his eyes. "Alright everyone!" The guys gave him their attention running to him. "We got past the baby steps now it's time for the real deal let's do this."

Shino began scratching his kunai knives at a beat and Rock Lee threw some needles into the air as Kiba jumped from nowhere slashing each one on beat, as Okamaru barked on tune. And the whole process repeated again and this time Shino added throwing a smoke bomb into the air as all sound stopped and they all stood out positioned.

"Hai!" cried out Sasuke. The guys all quickly jumped into the air spinning their swords under them. "_Jump over, to the side_(They all swing their swords professionally to the side)_. We move as quick like thieves of the night right! _(They clash their swords together and all disapear going to the forest.)

(Sasuke is in a full dark forest alone, as a test of sense) SASUKE: _We got it made yeah we do (_Sasuke leans back his hilt blocking Kiba's attack with the tip of his sword) _We're the baddest guys in town, if you wanna know ask the gals its no arrogant line. _(Sasuke leans back jumping mid air as one sword tried to hit below him missing and another went towards his face grazing only his hair as he used his sword to push it in another direction) _the enemie's moving fast, so the best thing to do is cut 'em down so they won't last! Gotta balance, both the odds, if not then you're gonna get caught._

A sword shoots and Sasuke quickly ducks and it hit's a tree just behind. When Sasuke looked around, he was then all of a sudden surrounded by his team mates.

SASUKE: _You gotta read the enemy head and strong. Can't panic, not the time and place. You're never in the favor of the game so you just got roll with it _(Sasuke suddenly had a sword balanced on the tip of his toe throwing it into the air spinning both swords as all of them threw shruikens at him. He hit them high into the air in a pattern and after he blocked all of them on the tree trunk in front of them was carved into a blooming rose. Sasuke smiled cockily taking out his kunai knife flipping it professionally).

ALL: _Gotta balance your mind and pace, gotta shoot for it win the race, (_The guys throw their swords into the air forming a large daisy when combined spining) _gotta balance both the odds of it all, cause usually it's not going for ya, and you have to take the game home. _(they spun their swords around creating a star, and then a long tower).

SASUKE: _You gotta balance it all, balance yo skills, make the right choice and that's the real. Cuz, all the time you're not in favor, all time you're more in danger, all time--_is the time--_you gotta go and balance both the odds. It's me (_THEM_: It's me) against you (_THEM:_ against you) it's me (it's me) against you (against you), I'm not playing no games something gotta give so get out the way, you gotta balance both the odds of it all_

THEM:_ Balance both the odds so we gotta work hard._

SASUKE:_We gotta strategize, do it better (_he dances with his swords throwing them into the air shooting shruiken at them as Naruto catches the base with his bare hand with not cut damaged on his skin) _no time to say whatever. What you do will effect, and what they do will effect, you gotta think before they do like a game of chess just remember you're against the odds it's a battle you must win_

ALL: _Cause it's a battle of balancing both the odds, (_SASUKE: _we make the points) and the crowd cheers, gotta balance your mind and pace, gotta shoot for it win the race, gotta balance both the odds of it all, cause usually it's not going for ya, and you have to take the game home (_Naruto and Sasuke's swords clash into one another_)._

SASUKE:_And don't forget to hit the right no^ote....(_his teammates look at him like he's crazy cocking their eyebrows. Sasuke blushes embarrassed_), oops I'm sorry you guys, I think the game has gotten me wild(the guys then look unsure) yeah I think that that's what's it (_The boys shrugged taking their positions_), what I meant to say is make sure that we click, we're a team win or loose so we gotta make sure we're in sync cuz what we do, affects this team_

THEM:_And with us workin together, we're gonna be number one in country because we have the right leader to make us better, we've got the victory (_Sasuke throws out needles at them as they all chopped up the needles falling to the ground creating their college crest)_ no time for games, we'll make the play score the points, and take the goal home all we gotta do is balance the odds, just gotta balance the odds_

SASUKE:_We gotta strategize, do it better (_he dances with his swords throwing them into the air shooting shruiken at them as Naruto catches the base with his bare hand with not cut damaged on his skin) _no time to say whatever. What you do will effect, and what they do will effect, you gotta think before they do like a game of chess just remember you're against the odds it's a battle you must win. Just remember it's ahead thing you understand, and no problems but balancin the odds_

THEM:_ Balance both the odds so we gotta work hard._

_(Sasuke cockily pulls out his sword from within his sleeve and pushing it out towards the air) SASUKE: Balance both the odds, we're gonna get it (THEM: get it), get the win, I'd like to thank the Oscar's for my lead in the head mix._

His team members look at him confused and shrugged as they throw kunai knives at each other while Sasuke's trying to shake himself loose. "_Why do I feel so confused, I talk of balancing odds, but one decision seems to tip my scale. Should I do it or not, this one girl who gives me the confidence who says I could. The smile that's saids it okay, so should I feel so wrong,_man I need get my priorities straight don't I? Wait a minute this is stupid and it's worse since I'm thinking about considering to even this, hell no."

A kunai knife headed towards him and Sasuke caught it with his index fingers smiling as the guys all began juggling their kunai knives mixing them in with their swords passing them to one another by hitting them with a different weapon rather it's a kunai knife or sword creating different patterns. Shino threw a smoke bomb into the air and it exploded with all of them wearing different outfits carrying their swords as they all filed out into different positions of styles.

ALL: _Gotta balance your mind and pace, gotta shoot for it win the race, (_The guys throw their swords into the air forming a large daisy when combined spinning) _gotta balance both the odds of it all, cause usually it's not going for ya, and you have to take the game home. _(they spun their swords around creating a star, and then a long tower)._And with us workin together, we're gonna be number one in country because we have the right leader to make us better, we've got the victory (_Sasuke throws out needles at them as they all chopped up the needles falling to the ground creating their college crest)_ no time for games, we'll make the play score the points, and take the goal home all we gotta do is balance the odds, just gotta balance the odds. We gotta work hard!_

They throw the their swords into the air slapping their hands laughing.

"Why are we dangerous!?" called out Naruto rambunctiously.

"We're the Weapons of Mass Destruction!" the team called out.

"Why are we dangerous!" repeated Naruto.

"We're the Weapons of Mass Destruction!" the team cheered.

Sasuke thought to himself and sighed as he heard some hands clapping. When they all looked up to see where it was coming from, from the forest they seen that it was Itachi. The boys quickly stood still, disciplined and lined up behind Sasuke in an orderly fashion.

"I see you boys are finally warmed up," mumbled Itachi taking out his sword. "Good. Let's begin on the real training now." He did a few impressive moves that even left Sasuke to be aghast about as Itachi finished his number off by throwing it into the air and catching it with the tip of his finger. And only one small drop of blood punctured.

Everyone clapped but Sasuke.

"Now then," said Itachi copping an attitude. "I noticed you're defenses were still a little weak. You use first level defenses and combat, and then the rest with offenses. It's good if you want an analyzer in the group to know what kind of moves you're spinning to strategize. You don't want that," he walked over to the team then looked at his younger brother, "Now then. Sasuke you pist me off today, so I feel like making you look like a fool, front and center."

"Excuse me?" mumbled Sasuke angrily.

"Just go man, I'm sure it won't be too bad. You can keep up with him I'm sure for him not to get away with too much damage," soothed Naruto.

"Right," nodded Sasuke going towards him.

His brother smiled cockily beckoning him to him. "Alright little brother, show me what you got. If you can manage to get at least one hit on me, then I promise to admit you're better than me and accept you like you always wanted."

"Don't fuck with me," growled Sasuke angrily getting in battle position.

"I'm not," smiled Itachi. "So do you wanna go or shall I?"

Sasuke growled charging towards him with a kunai knife in his hands, Itachi quickly jumped into the air throwing a large sword toward him. Sasuke then threw the kunai knife into the air towards the sword and blew fire from mouth forcing it to appear like a flaming rose. Everyone clapped, had that been a competition he would have gotten alot of points for performance.

"Not bad, you actually got a little better," smiled Itachi.

"Enough!" yelled Sasuke whose fist were going towards him. Itachi quickly grabbed his wrist moving his head out of the way and kicked him in the stomach.

Sasuke fell to the ground but quickly got up charging back towards him. Itachi smiled raising up his fist as though they were tiger paws as Sasuke shot blows at his brother, Itachi dodging all of them. Sasuke grew more frustrated beginning to use if legs as Itachi continued blocking. Sasuke then jumped back taking a breather.

"Tired?" smiled Itachi.

"Just getting warmed up," said Sasuke frustrated.

"Really? I was worried for a moment there, well then, we'll see how loose you are won't we?" Itachi then charged toward Sasuke at such full speed Sasuke was hit by his shoulders from Itachi falling into the air.

Itachi suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke going for another punch. Sasuke gasped spinning out the way, Itachi missing. Itachi flipped into the air, as Sasuke stopped sliding on the ground running at Itachi. Itachi stood his ground and went for attack as Sasuke began blocking some of Itachi's attacks. The team cheered for both sides as Sasuke gave it his all, seeing Itachi speed up his attacks. But then, unexpectedly, Itachi had dipped down and tripped him. Sasuke was at aghast as he fell and Itachi punched him in the face sending him across the ground.

The guys gasped running towards him. "That's enough," said Itachi to make the guys stop. "Do not help him up."

Sasuke weakly sat up baring his teeth angrily and then dashed towards him. Itachi smiled. "And now little brother, since that was the lesson, this is just me torturing just for payback."

Sasuke jumped into air with both his fist bawled into one ready to slam him with it, but before he could reach, within a blink of an eye Itachi jammed all five of his fingers in Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke gasped of pain, spitting out saliva freezing as he just fell to the ground below Itachi's feet coughing holding on to his stomach. The guys on the team looked at him sympathetically as Itachi looked around.

"Now then, Sasuke continued to throw at me straight attacks, it was something that I analyzed, I then did a few tricks to test his speed so that a good team player would know ahead of time if they were going to hit the person how fast they'd have to be to hit them, and then just in case they missed how fast they'd need to be to dodge. This is how analyzer's do things, they try," he said walking around Sasuke, "to find you're weakest point that way they can bring you down. Where are your strengths, where are your weaknesses. Think about it. you wanna show them a little but if you can avoid don't show to much. Otherwise," he looked over smiling at Sasuke who was still coughing looking at him angrily. "You'll be him."

Itachi then walked off as the guys went over to help Sasuke off the ground. Naruto began roughly patting his back so he could breathe better until Sasuke beckoned him to stop otherwise as he breathed hard.

"Sasuke are you alright," said Naruto concerned.

"That was kinda harsh man," said Choji looking after Itachi walking off.

"Was that even necessary, we got the point already he didn't have to do all of that," said Kiba.

"He did it to prove a point to Sasuke more so than us," said Shikamaru looking over at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him but calmed down nodding agreeing.

"He won't get away with this. He'll pay for that," said Sasuke roughly. "When I kick his ass across the field, then we'll see who's dominant."

The class was huge as Professor Iruka was working diligently at the bored as everyone took notes. Hinata and Temari were both sitting with each other and Ino and Sakura were sitting right in back of them. Professor Iruka turned to the class and then sighed heavily when he was done.

"Alright class, as you can see from this example I have created this is a dihybrid cross that you will have to learn how to do most genetics in your head. It's like math, and if you don't know it and you look at the letters it'll confuse you long enough, especially when doing recombinant DNA and then trying to do the Hardy-Wienberg Theorem," he said walking over to his overhead. On the board, was a long punnet square that read TTLlBb x TtLLBb, that had about 16 different squares with different possibilities.

"So does it still keep it's 3:1 ratio then?" asked Tamari who raised her hands.

"Phenotypically yes, but that's only if it's a dependent assortment. Today we'll be discussing the hypothesis between independent assortment and dependent assortment," smiled Iruka who was glad to have someone awake in his class.

Ino smiled and went over whispering to get Hinata's attention calling her name. Hinata sort of looked over and watched as both the professor and Temari kept conversation going and the class actually more interested. When she seen the cost was clear she looked towards her, not in the mood to get into any trouble then what she'd already been in.

"What's wrong?" whispered Hinata.

"So how's your first day," whispered Ino politely winking at her.

"Um, managable," replied Hinata hesitantly.

"I'm sure it does, you were hanging around Sasuke all day, so I'm sure the people here were treating you like royalty," said Ino.

"Oh I don't know if it's exactly like that," Hinata lightly chuckled shrugging. "He didn't take me around any people or introduce me to anyone but you and Sakura."

"Oh?" said Ino caught off guard. Sakura broke her pencil overhearing their convo at the fact that she and Sasuke had alone time with one another instead of him having it with her. But it also pist Ino off just as bad. "So it looks like you really know Sasuke, you must have already met him before then?"

"Well," said Hinata turning around trying to talk and pay attention at once taking notes. "I wouldn't go that far as to saying all of that. He's a nice guy."

"I'll say, since he never per say, associates around...new students. Especially with one so young," she whispered.

Hinata flinched at the fact of her age being mentioned as she heard Iruka say, "yes, with independent assortments you inherit different things, like your eye color and it's shape are two separate alleles but they go together. Or even less complex, with a plant, you'll have yellow and green, but they can be round or wrinkled too, of course the phenotype would be different compared to it's genetic composition in which..."

Hinata then turned to Ino cocking her eyebrow. "Oh yeah really? I didn't since that off of him as being that type of guy. He doesn't seem really cocky so I can't see why not."

"Well don't get too attached to him. You'll just be disappointed," shrugged Ino. "With him, it's pretty much the Defense team with him all day long. He usually doesn't have time to deal with anyone accept school, his team mates and sparing to beat his brother."

"His brother? You mean Itachi?" asked Hinata.

"Oh?" said Ino with a pretend gasp, "you didn't know? Sasuke can't stand his brother, he's always tried really hard to beat him out but never could. He's working extra hard this year, he wants to be known as himself since everyone's always giving him Itachi's shadow and even comparing him to him, he can't stand it."

Hinata blushed embarrassed, thinking about it.

_**Hinata's Flashback: **__Sasuke smiled. "Well you and I aren't exactly made of kryptonite like those heroes or Peter Parker are we Mary Jane? Shooting spider webs."_

_Hinata laughed again. "Perhaps, but despite the physicalness of it, we have powers and ultimate control, the kind that matters. It doesn't have to be 'that' power. It can be position or rank, to be in a positions of influential to the people. The human mind can be weak and sensitive . You, on the other hand, have the power to move people here, and that's alot of pressure. One you."_

_"You're right," Sasuke agreed, he felt, a little too quickly. "It's an image thing. People know when you succeed, and quick to judge harshly when you mess up. Power destroys people, rather obsession for more of it, or crumbling under it. The person in power, and those around them, friends of the person with that power."_

_"You've learned that being here?" asked Hinata as they stopped to look at one another._

_"All too quickly here I'm afraid. It's not exactly fun being the little brother of the adviser that was they legend giving this school it's greatness nine years ago," he turned from her then looked to her concerned face. She understood, he was always looked in his shadow, geese that was pressure, and alot of it. She wasn't sure of the tone meant he was a bit jealous with his brother or he didn't really get along with him, or perhaps he was pressuring him just as tough. Hinata couldn't understand but all of them were negative going towards his brother either or, and she felt guilty and stupid for praising him through his brother like the normal people was. It was truly just a friendly gesture of how proud he should be compared at the level of his brother. Or maybe that was the problem. She decided to stop thinking and talking and let him just take over before she said anything else to possibly insult him without meaning to._

_"It's cool," said Sasuke breaking into her mind easily reading it. Hinata looked at him concerned. "Don't worry about it I'm used to it."_

_"You shouldn't be. You are your own person you know. I don't want you to think that I'm like everyone else," she spoke concerned. **Flashback over.**_

Hinata then thought, "So they don't get along. He does care about what others think about him."

"What's wrong, you made that same mistake too," smiled Ino.

"It was an accident you know," mumbled Hinata defensively.

"It's only natural, I can't blame you there, it just says alot about Sasuke," said Ino.

"Yo!" hissed Temari interrupting them. "Back off the new kid bitch twins," she said eyeing Sakura knowing she was just as guilty.

"I actually didn't say anything so there!" Sakura hissed back.

"You're both one in the same you already gave us detention," said Temari.

"And you're about to get another type of detention," said Iruka. The girls all froze turning to him. "For interrupting my class, I should kick all of you out." Iruka walked over to them carrying a book. "How childish, I see we have a disagreement here, well let's all practice some good arguing here, I want a 25 page report due two weeks from now, about if you think doing Embryonic stem cell research is right or wrong. I want you to back it up with 10 different resources, all not from the Internet."

The class all sighed screaming, "what?" and "awe mans" around the room.

"High School is over people, this is college and your sophomore year at that, you know the rules by now. I shouldn't have to baby you, I don't care what side you take just pick one, you're either for one or against it there is no in between. Talk about it, since we're working on genetics. I'll help you out here," he then looked down at Hinata. "Since you seemed to be the one to start all of this trouble, go at it with me."

"Go at what?" asked Hinata confused.

"Debate.," he replied.

"On Embryonic stem cell research?" asked Hinata in just as much confusion.

"No, world hunger," he said sarcastically, "yes Embryonic stem cell research Ms. Hyuga right? I was told you were intelligent and you have alot of credits it seems. Well it got you here, so let me get introduced to your mind. When you debate it exercises all sections of your mind so lets see where you're weak at, if it's anywhere based on how much you know then. Hit me up, what's your position."

"Um, I'm for it," shrugged Hinata confused.

"Good, I'm against it. Let's begin, a cell functions as a living thing by having all the functions of the characteristics of life. By using stem cells to test from the fetus of the cells that die then you incorporate during human testing much less on a baby."

Temari looked at Hinata with interest and a smug smile on her face to see how Hinata would combat his theory.

"No it isn't characterized as being dead," said Hinata. "The characteristics of life consists of cell organization, reproduction, metabolism, homeostasis, heredity, responsiveness, growth and Development, and Adapt through Evolution. A stem cell consists of all these things except a few which are reproduction and heredity. Of course the cell always multiplies by dividing but it doesnt' count since DNA isn't copied as would a bacteria or virus, nor is it exchanged for reproduction to begin. When you're using the stem cell it's actually just a regular cell, the form, it isn't transformed into anything. It can turn into a tissue for the muscle or even the liver, but you won't know until time passes to see has such so it wouldn't count as a living thing much less a person."

Everyone in the class watched with awe clapping as Iruka continuity. "True but can you really say that if you know what it's coming from. Technology is used for a lot of things, think on what it could do, in a few more generations we'll be able to man make our own plans, destroying god's plans based on what the country was founded on. Science is playing to far, what happens during stem cell research is that the blastula is detroyed which does destroy human life therefore making it human immoral, after about 18-24 weeks as the cell grows it does then gain those lives of characteristics you mentioned that it once lacked thus becoming a life."

"But still a cell," interrupted Hinata. "Early or no, there's no body of the baby or anything, it's still considered cell. When it's in that early of a stage you can research and experiment in the past. In the 1980s many diseases have been cured because of stem cell research based on what we learned about cells and how they react and based on what environment they need to be in to get them to move the way they need to be moved. Stem cell research can cure people with spinal cords at the age of birth or while still in the womb to give people a chance. There's an increasing 40% rate on people are coming out with genetic diseases."

Everyone watched in awe as they continued and Temari remained in her seat flabberghasted and impressed. She was on the debat team and Professor Iruka was the coach, never had anyone even lasted that long against a debat with him since he was the schools number debator back in his time in college. It was also watching her that she learned just how intelligent Hinata was. And judging by how Iruka was messing with her head and the excersises, it appeared that they were doing statistics. Sakura and Ino remained watching turning red getting upset as all the students watched with awe at the fire going on between Hinata and the professor. And everyone was impressed, some even took notes.

"It doesn't give them that right to take away life which is what this state practices in democracy. By doing Embryonic stem cell research it'll prove no such thing that it'll help. Actually says that it's actually umbilical cord blood results has produced more promising results the embryonic stem cell research since the new millennium. It's less money and resources so why waste life when there are otherwise for bettering the medical field," said Iruka smiling, being just as impressed. She had lasted longer than any of her debater teammates against him.

"You raise a good point but it's not as though people are saying, sure, you can have my fetus, kill my baby," she joked. Everyone laughed including him.

"During the year, it'll cause a good 47% rise in destroyed unborn lives, you're really sole for that purpose?"

"Of course not professor, if the baby were live. Everyday, people are pregnant, there are some who looses their baby during the process. Actually most do the first they are pregnant, and then we have those who are pregnant and want to loose the baby anyway by doing an abortion, that's not what researchers are saying here. That 47% actually is about the amount of women who loose their baby within that month or two when it's still small and still growing, and it's thrown away anyway. What you claim as living would already be dead in the first place and thrown away. When people die from accidents, usually ranging around a 63% range because of fluctuations of teen and drunk driving, then it is what you have people die. And parents or unless already written in their will, donate body parts. Blood, heart, liver, whatever. They donate it to help save other lives. These fetus, as you say, which are dead mind you, no longer living, plus they are stem cell and can form into what ever you want, should be used for human good in our medical field to help save lives if it can, and will be avoided," she spoke.

Everyone in the class clapped including Professor Iruka who put his clipboard down as everyone cheered. Sakura and Ino grew furious as Temari watched her nodding her head smiling.

"I'm out done," smiled Iruka shaking his head laughing. "You're pretty good, if scientist heard you know they'd make embryonic legal today."

Hinata laughed. "Thank you sir."

"You know young lady you're quite something else and you have a promising future ahead of you. Do you know how long it's been since I got an actual real exercise like that? 16 years and I've never thought I'd see the day--It's almost unbelievable. I'm excusing you from the assignment," he said.

"Cool," smiled Hinata as everyone cheered clapping.

"What? But that's not fair!" said Ino.

"Yeah, she was the one who got us all in trouble anyway," said Sakura angry.

"I'm sorry," frowned Hinata.

"That's enough," Iruka grimaced. "And as for the rest of you. I hope you took good notes. I'm expecting all of you to give me a great deal of information in your papers. I almost can't wait. Especially from you two," he eyed Sakura and Ino.

Both the girls bared their teeth angrily and picked up their stuff walking off. Professor Iruka smiled. "And class is dismissed, don't forget about those reports."

Everyone got up leaving as they all walked past Hinata petting her shoulder for congratulating her for approval. Hinata then looked over at Temari. "Ino and Sakura aren't too mad are they? I really wasn't trying to get them in trouble," said Hinata feeling bad.

"They'll live. They got themselves in that mess when she was trying to talk to you during class anyway. I have to say, you're pretty good, I didn't know you knew all that stuff about the sciences though," said Temari impressed.

"Well yeah, it's my minor though here. Our family's company partners usually deal with science companies and their products so yeah," said Hinata.

"Whoa, so everything you do is for your family's company? Who's running it now if I might ask?" asked Temari.

"My uncle is, since my dad died. But he's been giving Neji and I small assignments and things to look at for the company. Going to meetings, sometimes even leading them," sighed Hinata.

"Sounds pretty cool, both you and Neji?" said Temari impressed as they both stood up walking towards the door.

"No, just me, for leading the meetings I mean. Because apparently Neji isn't knowledgeable enough or something. So I'm sorta going to school and running the company at the same time. We've been very successful since I"ve been put on board but still..." said Hinata.

"Your music, you want your own thing," said Temari. Hinata nodded.

"Um, Temari," called Iruka. Temari looked at him. "Could you stay behind for a few minutes I need to talk to you. And by the way, well done again today Hinata. Do you think you'll be able to manage?"

"I'll get around I'm sure," nodded Hinata waving them off.

"Catch you back at the dorm girl," smiled Temari waving.

"We'll do," Hinata responded.

When she left Iruka sighed smiling. "She's good."

"Yeah I know, I was just as impressed," said Temari.

"Then of course, I needn't say much because you already know what I'm going to ask," smiled Iruka.

"You want me to try to get her interested in joining our debate team right? I figured as much," smiled back Temari.

"She'd be our strongest suit on the team. And to think, we'd actually make it to states. We always make it to semi-finals but can never finish it. Can you imagine how far we'd get with someone like her on our team," said Iruka.

"Yeah I know, I'll hop on it," nodded Temari waving off taking her leave.

Iruka nodded and goes to his paper work opening his lab top. He then pulled up Hinata's file looking through her history. He gasped in shock impressed by her record. "She's incredible, she's only 17 and she has more credits than most sophomores. Her intelligence wasn't underestimated."

"I wouldn't expect as much," said a bitter tone. Iruka looked up from his laptop and turned to see Shizune in the door way.

Iruka cocked his eyebrow closing his laptop. "What do you want."

"The courts approved the penchant since you didn't show up to the court. You have this to fill out," she threw it on his desk.

"I told you I'll get to it when I do, we discussed this during the assembly. Since when did you get so concerned about money," said Iruka coldly.

"I didn't. Since when did you turn into such a bastard? You weren't the one that I married," seethed Shizune.

"You're the one who asked for the divorce. What happened to for better or for worse?" he said.

"What happened to when I was your WIFE? You ever thought about that?" she snapped.

"You can't be number one all the time Shizune!" snapped Iruka.

"You still think that that's all I wanted? That that was what all of this about, what do you think I am a selfish bitch?"

"And that brings us to where we are now doesn't it?" he said sarcastically.

Shizune glared at him and turned away from him. "Fill out the papers, I'm not dealing with this bullshit anymore." She then lifted her middle finger up at him and walked out.

Iruka punched the wall as coming into the room was Kakashi.

"I see the old lady's gotten ya stressed again," he said walking in. "Are you alright."

"It's just been hard, this divorce has gotten uglier by the second. Two years ago you couldn't have told me she had a side like this," sighed Iruka.

"Don't worry about it, you know now, just try to calm down, you both need some peace," said Kakashi.

"I know, I still don't see how we came out into a divorce. It shouldn't be this way," said Iruka.

"We'll work on," said Kakashi.

"Sorry if I disturbed your class," Iruka apologized.

"Not at all, I just managed to tell them you were still debating with someone. A heated one," he said clearing his throat at that part.

"But I was earlier, with a student. She's quite advanced. Hinata Hyuga?"

"The incomming sophomore genius, I've heard of her. She good?"

"She beat me." Kakashi then looked at Iruka in shock.

"Serious? So is she going to be on the debate team?"

"Temari's working on it now so we'll see, come on let's get out of here so we can talk more. Lunch?"

"Sure, I can kick back with a little sage here and there," said Kakashi as they both walked out continuing to talk about Hinata.

The school remained busy with everyone going to their classes hanging out. Sasuke walked alone with his bag looking around. He began to hum a bit of music under his lips from the song he and Hinata had sung not so long ago.

Walking inside the Rec Center, he saw the tryout list for the Musical. He looked around to make sure that no one caught him and then walked up to the list to see both Sakura's and Ino's perfect penmanship autographed on the list. From afar without his notice, Sakura and Ino were walking up the stairs on their way to the swimming court. When Sakura turns over she gasps seeing Sasuke checking out the list. She quickly tugs on Ino's towel to get her attention. When Ino turns to her, Sakura beckons her to be quiet and points over at Sasuke as they both watched him look at the list. They watched him nervously with anticipation. Sasuke then shrugs and walks away continuing on his way. Both Sakura and Ino ran down the stairs towards the list then looked back towards Sasuke from afar. Nothing was their but their names.

"Now that was weird," said Sakura.

"I wonder why he was checking out that list. He actually looked interested," said Ino.

"Perhaps because he sees my name on there," she said cockily.

"Don't be a dumb ass, I'm serious. I mean interested as in, he wanted to try out for a part interested," said Ino.

"You're right," said Sakura seriously. "And actually when we ran into him earlier today we saw both him and that Hinata girl looking at it."

"Ugh! Hinata don't remind me! I can't stand that bitch. Everyone's drooling all over her including Sasuke. What does she have that make her so likable by all the upper classman. She's a nobody," huffed Ino walking off.

"I agree," said Sakura. "I'm even extra pist because she got the whole class a report on our position on Embryology Stem Cell Research and she goes and out beats Professor Iruka in one debate and she's star hero and gets out of an assignment she gave the whole class. But people love her for it, talk about twisted!"

"We're going to stop this bitch now before it gets too out of hand. Let's check her out," said Ino. Sakura nodded as they both walked out of the Rec Center and back towards the school building.

When they seen most of the halls empty the snuck upstairs and knocked on Professor Iruka's door. When they got no answer they shrugged.

"So what do we do? And why are we here?" asked Sakura.

"Well if he's not here, then it's good for us, because we get to..." smiled Ino pulling out a pair of keys. "That means what we need should be unguarded and unprotected." Ino slid the keys in and turned it going inside hesitantly. "Professor? Are you in here? We're sorry we let ourselves in?"

But the room was dark and no one was around. "Yes!" smiled Sakura. "And look." They both turned over to see his laptop closed and they nodded.

"Just what we've been looking for," smiled Ino going over to his desk. She opened his laptop to see the screen savor. It was of Iruka and Shizune when they had first got married.

"Wow, that's deep," mumbled Sakura. "He still loves her so much."

"I know, I still don't understand why she divorced HIM? But, we're students, and that's not our concern," she said moving the mouse to get rid of the visual. A box then came up requesting a password.

"I'll do it," chimed in Sakura typing it in. The computer let them in and there was all of Hinata's information. "Why that's convenient."

"Whoa, look at this. This girl is bad," said Ino impressed scrolling through.

"She's won so many awards and competition, this girl was bred to be perfect," said Sakura.

Ino continued looking through her things. "But I still don't understand why the Professor was looking through her files like this anyway."

"Isn't it obvious, she beat him out in that debate. He must wants her on the debate team since he's over it," said Sakura.

"You're right that is obvious I feel stupid for asking," Ino paused rolling her eyes. She continued looking through.

"What exactly are we looking for, all there are here are her achievements, she doesn't have a blemish," complained Sakura who looked at her Nationals Science Medals.

"You're right, but there has to be something. She's so young, 17?" said Ino shocked.

"We're being outdone by a 17 year old?" said Sakura insulted.

"I won't say anything if you won't," nodded Ino.

"Believe it. From this it doesn't seem this shows her interest in someone like Sasuke or even our Musical at all," said Sakura.

"No, it doesn't. She's all business woman so it would appear. Look, she even owns three franchises from her family's company on her own and still doing school and maintaining school work," said Ino shocked.

"So what do you wanna do, I think we're digging too deep and I'm starting to feel a little guilty now," said Sakura looking around.

"Don't be a baby we're almost done. This won't be a complete waste. She's the enemy, so we gotta know what we're up against here. But since she's new and she's not a threat to anything but our social life. Let's give her a Konaha welcome. Sasuke did say be nice," Ino shrugged sarcastically. "We can just steer her in the right direction that her niche, since Iruka wants her so bad." Ino pressed the print button and closed the laptop.

"Come on let's go," said Sakura. Ino nodded and they both quickly left the room locking it behind them.


End file.
